Les chaines du destin
by elhy
Summary: Des vacances, des légendes, une recherche de preuves. Jamais Matthew n'aurait cru que tout ce qu'il avait lu était bien réel. Le voici maintenant prisonnier des plus anciens vampires et lié à Caïus qui ne semble avoir qu'une envie: le tuer. Slash avec violence (du moins au début).
1. Là où l'histoire débute

_Bienvenue à tous sur ma nouvelle fiction sur le couple Caïus/OC masculin._

_Je tiens à vous avertir qu'au long des chapitres, il risque d'y avoir de la violence et des relations non consentis (après tout on parle de Caïus, il faut bien respecter le personnage). _

_Pour ceux que ça n'effraie pas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**-1-**

**Là où l'histoire débute**

oOo

Ces vacances étaient une aubaine. Les parents de Matthew s'étaient enfin mis d'accord pour emmener leurs enfants en Italie et plus précisément à Voltera. L'une des villes que le jeune homme rêvait de visiter. Passionné de littérature et de mythologie, il en connaissait un rayon sur les créatures fantastiques. Il était persuadé que tout ça existait réellement.

_Trop précis pour n'être que des légendes, disait-il à sa famille._

Cette dernière était dubitative mais le laissait à ses lubies tant que ça n'influençait pas ses études.

Pendant ce séjour, l'historien en lui s'était révélé, il avait pu faire partager ses connaissances avec sa sœur qui en était ravie. C'était surtout l'occasion rêvée de prouver l'existence de l'irréel car toutes ses recherches l'avaient menées ici, où devait se trouver les rois du royaume vampires.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait faussé compagnie au reste de la famille pour se joindre incognito à un groupe d'étrangers qui se dirigeait pour une visite guidée aux sous-sols de la ville.

oOo

C'était magnifique, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les fondassions de la ville regorgeait d'autant e trésors. Les couloirs que le groupe empruntait étaient remplis d'œuvres d'art de tous genres. Tableaux, sculptures, peintures, broderies remplissaient les murs. L'apprenti historien aurait bien aimé rester ici à admirer tout cela mais le groupe repartait déjà. Pour ne pas se laisser distancer, il accéléra. Ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte en bois. Nul doute qu'elle devait abriter une salle importante. Vu les lieux, les probabilités qu'il s'agisse de la salle du trône étaient élevées.

A peine entrés dans la pièce, la porte se referma. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'échapper. Qu'importe, Matthew avait sous les yeux le comblait. Comme il l'avait deviné, il s'agissait bien d'une salle de trône mais la première surprise fut d'en trouver trois. Son regard se porta ensuite sur l'architecture. Faite toute de pierres et de marbres, la salle avait une atmosphère froide mais le taillage de ces matières lui donnait un caractère raffiné. D'en bas de l'estrade, il se sentait insignifiant. Ce sentiment se confirma lorsqu'il aperçu leurs hôtes. Debout devant leur trône de pierres se trouvaient trois êtres au-delà de toute beauté encadrés par des hommes et des femmes tout aussi beaux. Son regard ne pouvait se détourner de ces trois créatures. Comme hors du temps, leur peau était parfaite, leur teint clair, leur cheveux auraient fait blanchir toutes ces filles que l'on voyait dans les publicités de parfum. Ce fut lorsque le personnage central prit la parole qu'il sortit de ses pensées.

\- Mes chers amis, bienvenue à Voltera. Que la fête commence.

Tout le reste ne fut que cacophonie. Des cris parvinrent aux oreilles de Matthew suivis d'images d'horreur. Son corps était comme figé, incapable du moindre mouvement. Ce qui se passait était impossible. Leurs hôtes venaient de se jeter sur eux et vidaient littéralement les touristes de leur fluide vital. Une seule pensée cohérente lui vint à l'esprit.

_J'avais raison, ce ne sont pas que des légendes._

Il essaya de fuir ce carnage mais son corps refusait toujours de lui obéir. Bientôt, il se tint seul debout au milieu des cadavres. La nausée lui montait petit à petit, il s'obligea à regarder ailleurs qu'au sol.

\- Il semblerait que nous en ayons oublié un.

Ces mots sonnèrent la fin de sa vie. Tous les vampires se tournèrent vers lui. Avant qu'un grand gaillard se précipite vers lui. Matthew préféra fermer les yeux ne voulant pas voir la mort. Pourtant rien ne se passa, il rouvrit précautionneusement les yeux. Le vampire se trouvait maintenant encastré dans le mur face à lui. Que s'était-il passé ? Autours de lui, les vampires étaient aussi surpris.

Leur stupeur fut de courte durée. Un autre se jeta sur lui. Cette fois-ci, il ne manqua pas un instant de la scène. Le vampire arrivait sur lui à une vitesse impressionnante, mais à un mètre de lui, il fut brusquement arrêté dans son élan avant d'être projeté violemment en arrière. Comme son compère, il termina sa course dans un mur. Tous se regardèrent interloqués. A ce moment, le cerveau du jeune homme avait totalement cessé de fonctionner. Le vampire assis au centre, lui, trouvait la situation tout à fait fascinante. Il se tourna vers une vampiresse qui n'avait rien à envier à ces magnifiques poupées qu'admiraient les petites filles.

\- Jane, ma chère.

Il ne comprit rien à cet échange pourtant la jeune femme braqua son regard sur lui et il en frissonna sur lui. La suite ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Bien sur Maître.

C'est alors qu'il la ressentit, une douleur si intense qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Le cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Ses muscles se déchiraient. Simultanément à sa rencontre avec le sol, il vit le vampire à la droite du chef s'écrouler à genoux surprenant ses compères.

\- Aro suffit.

Le vampire à la gauche de chef sortit tout le monde de son observation. Aro leva la main et Jane brisa le contact. La douleur cessa immédiatement laissant Matthew pantelant. Aussitôt, le vampire se releva.

\- Marcus, qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

L'homme adressa un regard à la salle.

\- Sortez tous, siffla Aro.

Tous obéirent le laissant choir sur les dalles de pierre. L'attention des trois vampires revint à lui. Celui qui avait réagit en même temps que lui au traitement de Jane le fixait. Ses yeux lui promettaient mille souffrances. Il ne comprenait pas, il voulait partir, ne plus sentir cette odeur de mort, ne plus baigner au milieu des cadavres de ces pauvres gens. Mais ses souhaits ne risquaient pas de se réaliser de ci-tôt.

oOo

Il relava les yeux, Marcus s'approchait de lui, doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Il passa les un mètre sans se faire projeter puis s'accroupit devant lui. Il le souleva ravivant quelques douleurs avant de le porter sur l'estrade, devant le vampire aux cheveux plus blanc que neige. Ce dernier retroussa ses lèvres, prêt à le dévorer. Le jeune homme eu un geste de recul empêché par les deux bras durs comme pierre de Marcus.

\- Prends sa main.

Le vampire haussa un sourcil mais s'empêcha tout commentaire, il s'exécuta voulant en finir au plus vite. Sa main était fraiche sur celle de Matthew, sa peau n'avait aucune imperfection au touché, d'une parfaite lisseur. A peine ce contact établi, toute la douleur disparue de son corps qui se détendait perceptiblement. Aro fut alors prit d'un éclat de rire le faisant sursauter.

\- C'est magnifique, absolument fantastique. Caïus, il semblerait que tu ais trouvé ton calice.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'entendit Matthew avant que l'inconscience ne l'emporte.

* * *

_Finis pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cette mise en bouche vous donne l'envie de continuer, sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis à bientôt._

_Le prochain chapitre ne manquera pas de vous plongez réellement dans l'ambiance de ma fiction._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir._


	2. Le temps des explications

_**Tif :**__ Merci ta review me fait très plaisir. Pour tout te dire tu n'imagines pas à quel point leur histoire va être compliquée. Pour le chapitre court, c'est un peu mon défaut mais celui-ci est plus long._

_oOo_

_Voici mon second chapitre, plus long et les explications viennent ainsi que la mise en place du rôle de chacun, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**-2-**

**Le temps des explications**

oOo

Il vivait un cauchemar. Sa tête était lourde et les dernières paroles qu'il avait entendu tournaient en boucle dans ses oreilles. En particulier un mot. _Calice_.

_Et merde._

Tout ceci ne devait être qu'une énorme plaisanterie, rien d'autre. Lui qui cherchait confirmation à l'existence de ces créatures en avait maintenant la preuve mais de là à faire partit de leur monde, cela devait être une blague. _Calice_.

Il savait exactement ce que signifiait ce terme, après tout, il avait fouillé le grenier de sa maison. Parmi tous les objets, rangé dans un vieux coffre, il avait trouvé un vrai trésor. Un journal, tenu par son arrière-arrière grand père. Dedans, toute sa vie y était écrite, racontée dans les moindres détails, en particulier sa vie en tant que calice.

oOo

_Les premiers calices sont apparus en même temps que les vampires. Créatures bénites contre créatures maudites. Une âme unique liée à l'autre. Sans possibilité de choix, le destin réunit deux âmes pour l'éternité. Si dans les premiers siècles, chaque vampire vivait avec son calice, bientôt, les guerres de territoires éclatèrent. Chacun voulant toucher son ennemi en son point faible, les calices furent les premières victimes de ces guerres et disparurent peu à peu. L'afflux de nouveaux nés entraina l'expansion des territoires. Les calices continuèrent à naître mais en faible proportion par rapport à leur contraire. Le vaste monde ne facilita pas la tâche et si les vampires sont immortels, ce n'est pas le cas de leur calice. Aujourd'hui, rares sont les calices à avoir connaissance réelle de ce monde et encore plus à trouver son vampire._

oOo

L'introduction du journal lui revenait par brides. La main fraiche posée sur son front bougea. Matthew savait qu'il allait devoir ouvrir les yeux mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire face à sa condition.

Rares étaient les calices à se révéler, alors pourquoi cela avait-il du tomber sur lui ? Un rire léger lui parvint à sa droite. Surement le propriétaire de la main désormais posée sur son bras.

\- Mon jeune Matthew, tu devrais considérer cela comme une chance, même s'il est vrai que le vampire auquel tu es lié n'est pas qualifié pour ses prouesses en relations humaines. Pour ma part, je me trouve chanceux de trouver en toi une personne qui n'ignore pas tout de nous même si concernant les calices tu ne connais que la partie historique dirons-nous.

Le jeune homme reconnu Aro, l'un des trois rois. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'ils étaient seuls dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre. Il se redressa, rester couché le mettait encore plus en position de faiblesse.

\- Ai-je pensé à haute voix ?

Aro éclata de son rire si particulier, Matthew sursauta devant l'exubérance du vampire.

\- Vois-tu jeune Matthew, certaines créatures sont plus chanceuses que d'autres, lors de ma renaissance j'ai obtenu un don unique. Il me suffit d'un effleurement pour connaître toutes les pensées qui ont traversé cette personne tout au long de sa vie.

Il se rappela de la main sur son front et devina que c'est à ce moment là que le vampire avait eu accès à ses pensées. Il frissonna, si ce qu'il venait d'entendre se révélait vrai, alors Aro avait pu découvrir toute sa vie. Il connaissait tout de lui. Même ses souvenirs les plus sombres.

Le roi sembla deviner son trouble.

\- Puisque tu es lié à l'un des nôtres, je me promets de ne jamais trahir tes secrets. Rien de ce que je n'ai découvert ne sera utilisé contre toi. Si cela peut te rassurer, Caïus n'en saura rien. J'estime que le choix de ce que tu veux dévoiler de toi te revient.

Matthew hocha la tête soulagé. Soulagement de courte durée lorsqu'Aro prit un air sérieux. Ce qui allait suivre risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

\- Il est temps de t'expliquer ce qu'implique être un calice. Cela fait bien longtemps que notre clan n'a pas eu de calice, il n'en comporte d'ailleurs aucun actuellement hormis toi. Vampire et calice partagent un lien unique. Une fois lié, le vampire se nourrit exclusivement du sang de son calice, en échange, il le protège de tout danger extérieur et lui offre l'immortalité. En théorie.

\- Théorie ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je parle de l'immortalité lié à l'âge. Calice est lié à un vampire. A partir de là, une fois le lien crée, le calice arrête de vieillir, mais si le vampire venait à disparaitre, alors le calice reprendrait son vieillissement jusqu'à sa mort.

Matthew assimila ces informations, comprenant ce que cela impliquait. Il allait être définitivement lié à cet homme cruel. Une fois le lien établit, il devrait le nourrir régulièrement. Sa protection ne serait que relative puisque rien ne le protègerait de Caïus.

\- Je pense que mon frère voudra s'entretenir avec toi, tu verras avec lui en ce qui concerne les modalités, si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Aro repartit dans un de ses petits rires dont il avait le secret.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je connais suffisamment Caïus pour affirmer qu'il risque d'être de mauvaise humeur. Avoir un calice est pour lui un inconvénient. Alors que beaucoup voudraient être à sa place, lui considèrent ça comme un gène. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, sachant que ce n'était que vérités.

\- Caïus ne te fera pas trop de mal, il sait que les calices sont précieux et doivent être protégés, nos lois interdisent leur exécution. Tant que tu ne commets pas de grosses erreurs, rien ne t'arrivera.

Plutôt encourageant comme paroles, restait à savoir ce que le vampire classait dans la catégorie « grosses erreurs ».

\- Je vais te laisser. Jane et Alec te rejoindront bientôt, je leur ai demandé de répondre à tes besoins car il serait peu prudent que tu te balades seul dans les couloirs. Un accident est si vite arrivé.

Aro entendait par là que même si tous avait conscience de la présence du calice dans leur château, un dérapage, une brutale envie de sang pouvait survenir à tout instant.

oOo

Après le départ d'Aro, la chambre retrouva son calme. Prudemment, Matthew se leva. Ses jambes étaient encore un peu tremblantes mais son corps répondait plutôt bien. Il profita de sa solitude pour faire le tour du propriétaire. La chambre était dans les tons rouges, noirs, une atmosphère très sensuelle s'en dégageait. Les meubles pour la plupart appartenaient à l'époque baroque. Pour la décoration, il retrouvait des œuvres d'art tout comme il avait pu en apercevoir dans le couloir qu'il avait emprunté.

Il se retourna brusquement, quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

\- Je suis impressionnée. Il n'avait semblée ne faire aucun bruit pourtant tu as sentis ma présence, à moins que ce ne soit qu'un simple hasard.

Il reconnut immédiatement la jeune femme qui lui avait fait ressentir une si vive douleur. Il recula. D'un geste qu'elle voulu lent, elle leva les mains.

\- Calme-toi, je ne te ferais rien.

Pas tout à fait rassuré, il se détendit tout de même.

\- Je suis Jane et voici mon frère Alec.

Matthew découvrit un jeune homme ressemblant à tout point à sa sœur. Vus d'aussi prêt, il remarqua qu'ils étaient vraiment jeunes.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

A peine sa question posée, il l'a regretta. Pour des vampires, cette question était stupide. Loin de s'en offusquer, Jane lui sourit.

\- Nous avons prêt de 1200 ans, mais nous en avions 13 lorsque nous avons été transformé.

Il comprit pourquoi ils semblaient si jeunes.

\- Aro nous a dit que tu risquais d'avoir besoin de nos services, alors y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour toi.

\- J'aimerais bien prendre une douche et avoir des vêtements propres.

Les deux vampires détaillèrent la tenue qu'il portait. Le coup d'œil qu'ils se jetèrent voulait tout dire. Les habits qu'il avait étaient dans un état déplorable, il le savait.

\- Nous allons t'en chercher ainsi qu'un repas. Vas prendre ta douche en attendant.

Aussitôt dit, les jumeaux disparurent. Matthew se résolu à obéir à l'ordre de Jane. L'eau chaude lui permit de se détendre. Lorsqu'il en sortit, un pantalon et une chemise l'attendaient sur une commode. Il n'avait même pas entendu le vampire les déposer. Il les enfila rapidement avant de regagner sa chambre. Un repas chaud l'attendait sur la table. Sans faire de manières, il se jeta dessus. Les jumeaux vinrent s'asseoir avec lui, l'observant silencieusement. Matthew n'aimait pas le silence, il devenait trop pesant à son goût.

\- Comment est Caïus ?

Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il voulait savoir à qui il allait avoir à faire. Aux premiers abords, Caïus lui avait paru froid, cruel même. Ce fut Jane qui lui répondit.

\- C'est un brillant chef, il aime prendre part aux missions exécutives. Contrairement à Aro et Marcus, il ne possède aucun pouvoir cependant sa cruauté les surpasse.

Une pointe d'admiration transparaissait dans sa voix. Matthew en frémit. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne le rassurait pas.

\- Il a une compagne Athénodora, peut être la seule personne à qui il montre ses émotions. Il l'aime profondément mais elle n'est pas son âme sœur. Comme la compagne d'Aro, elle reste enfermée dans une tour. Leur protection est l'une des priorités de la garde.

Alec venait d'énoncer ces faits sans émotions. D'apprendre l'existence d'Athénodora troubla Matthew. Désormais plus aucun doute n'était permis. Il ne serait pour Caïus qu'un garde manger. L'histoire de son ancêtre lui paraissait bien idyllique. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, lui avait trouvé l'amour, la passion dans les bras de sa vampire.

\- Evite de trop t'inquiéter, ici personne ne te fera de mal. Les calices sont devenus si rares que nous les protégeons. Lorsque Caïus t'aura marqué, tu ne risqueras vraiment plus rien. On ne touche pas à ses affaires.

Le jeune homme se doutait que Jane voulait le réconforter pourtant ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. Avant tout, il fallait que Caïus l'accepte et ce n'était pas gagné. Il termina son repas et ses deux gardes durent repartir. Ils s'assurèrent que Matthew n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Laissé encore une fois seul, le jeune homme s'allongea sur le lit. Il devait réfléchir à sa situation. Ses pensées n'étaient pas claires, bientôt, elles s'emmêlèrent, rompu par la fatigue, il finit par s'endormir.

oOo

Une prise violente sur son cou le fit suffoquer. L'air lui manquait, il ouvrit les yeux affolé. A travers le faible éclairage de la pièce, il parvint à distinguer des yeux rouges et des cheveux blancs. Une seule personne possédait ses caractéristiques. Caïus. Le vampire se tenait au dessus de lui et était en train de l'étouffer. Il essaya de se dégager. Caïus relâcha légèrement sa prise mais l'immobilisa totalement avec son corps. Le froid de sa peau passa à travers la fine barrière de ses vêtements le pétrifiant totalement.

\- Que les choses soient claires. Tu es peut être mon calice mais sans lien tu n'es rien pour moi. Quand bien même lien il y aurait tu ne serais qu'un fardeau. Il est hors de question qu'un quelconque lien ait lieu, j'aimerais te détruire mais il semble que mes frères s'y opposent. Pour la communauté vampirique tu es une espèce protégée. Cependant en étant mon calice, même sans lien, tu restes ma propriété. J'ai donc décidé que tu resteras enfermé ici jusqu'à ta mort.

Matthew restait pétrifié, chacun de ses mots se figeait en lui, le blessant profondément. Caïus ne le voyait que comme un boulet, il ne voulait pas de lui. Pire, il ne souhaitait que sa disparition. La main sur sa gorge se fit plus pressante.

\- Tu resteras enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement, sans chercher à sortir, m'as-tu bien comprit ?

\- Oui.

La réponse était étranglée, à peine audible mais elle sembla satisfaire le vampire. Il le regarda une dernière fois, s'assurant que son message était bien passé puis disparut. Le jeune homme tremblait sur son lit encore sous le choc de son réveil plus que brutal. Sa première rencontre en tête à tête avec Caïus s'était plus que mal passée. Certes, il était toujours vivant mais son sort était scellé. Il était indésirable, condamné à l'emprisonnement. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Totalement folle, presque suicidaire mais c'était la seule solution. Il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il devait fuir. Son entreprise avait de grandes chances d'échouer. On ne s'échappait pas comme ça d'un repaire de vampires. S'il avait la moindre possibilité de revoir sa sœur ne serait-ce que pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui alors il devait la saisir. Après, il devrait surement fuir loin de Voltera, loin de sa sœur pour la protéger, loin de ses parents pour se protéger. Il ne pouvait rester ici, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus retourner auprès de ses parents alors qu'il avait une chance de s'en éloigner. Mieux valait qu'ils le croient disparu ou mort, surtout son père. Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur sa première fuite. Une fois sortit du château, des Volturis et loin de la ville, il pourrait improviser. A condition de ne pas se faire tuer dans l'action. Certes, les calices étaient protégés mais s'il poussait trop sa chance, il risquait d'y laisser des plumes.

* * *

_Avis ?!_

_Le prochain chapitre sera plein d'action et finira sur une scène très noire, sombre donc je vous dis à bientôt._


	3. Erreurs et conséquences

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. Internet étant partit en vacances à peine deux heures avant que je ne postes le chapitre, j'ai du attendre son retour. Encore désolé._

_Voici mon nouveau chapitre, attention un peu de violence dans celui-ci._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**\- 3 -**

**Erreurs et conséquences**

oOo

Le moment était venu. Il devait agir maintenant. Tous les Volturis se réunissaient dans la salle des trônes. Leur repas devait arriver. Cela projeta Mathew quelques semaines plus tôt lorsque lui-même était venu au château. Il adressa une rapide prière pour toutes ces âmes qui ne tarderaient pas à être sacrifiées pour la survie des vampires. Leur sacrifice ne serait pas vain, il permettra au jeune homme de s'échapper. Laissé seul dans sa chambre soigneusement verrouillée, il lui suffisait de se faufiler par la fenêtre pour être libre. Les vampires ne pensaient pas qu'il pourrait leur fausser compagnie par l'étroite fenêtre située en haut du mur. En grimpant sur une chaise, il avait pu apercevoir l'extérieur, l'ouverture donnait sur une ruelle peu fréquentée. Il aurait une relative tranquillité lors de sa fuite.

Première étape de son plan, changer son physique trop reconnaissable. Pour les vêtements, il ne pouvait hélas rien faire. Il choisit une chemise relativement décontractée ainsi qu'un jean. Ses longs cheveux noirs tressés le rendaient atypique. Il les cacha sous une casquette rendue par les Volturis le jour de son arrivée. Il prit également dans ses affaires une paire de lunettes. Ainsi, il avait l'air d'un quelconque touriste. Tout était parfait.

Veillant à faire moins de bruit possible, il se hissa sur la chaise, empoigna le rebord de la fenêtre et entreprit d'y grimper. Il se glissa par la mince ouverture, aussitôt entièrement sortit, il ne perdit pas son temps et se mit à courir. Il ne devait pas s'attarder dans la ville. Il se dirigea vers l'hôtel qu'il occupait avec sa famille, espérant y trouver sa sœur. Normalement, sa famille devait y rester les deux mois de l'été. Il se précipita dans l'escalier et frappa à la porte de la chambre où sa sœur logeait. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Emma le fixait avec des yeux incrédules. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il la poussa à l'intérieur. Leur conversation était privée.

\- Sœurette, je suis si heureux de te trouver. J'ai eu si peur.

Il se jeta dans ses bras. Rapidement, elle le repoussa furieux.

\- Mathew, espèce d'inconscient, tu te rends compte que je me suis inquiétée. Où étais tu passé ?

Le jeune homme grimaça.

C'est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas le temps de te la raconter. Je pars.

Sa sœur comprit que l'heure était grave. Elle les entraina sur le lit.

\- Je ne peux pas rester. Les parents pensent que comme souvent je fais mon exploration solitaire dans la ville. C'est une occasion unique pour moi de partir définitivement.

\- Hum… Je suppose que rien ne te fera changer d'idées. Comment vas-tu t'en sortir ?

\- Je me débrouillerais.

Sa sœur soupira.

\- Je n'approuve pas, mais c'est ton choix. Fais attention à toi.

\- Toi aussi.

Mathew s'apprêta à sortir. Il se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Ne t'approche pas trop de notre père. Evite de rester seule avec lui.

Il lu le questionnement dans les yeux de sa sœur mais ne pouvait s'y attarder. Sans plus attendre, il s'enfuit encore une fois. Il espérait que tout irait bien pour sa sœur, que son père ne la toucherait pas.

oOo

Sans se retourner, il se précipita à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Il devait trouver un taxi qui l'amènerait à l'aéroport situé à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Cela s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. Il n'avait que peu d'argent et les taxis habitués aux touristes affichaient des prix élevés. Une seule solution restait, la marche à pieds. Il allait atteindre la sortie de la ville lorsqu'il aperçut des silhouettes sombres.

Des membres de la garde Volturis. Il fit demi-tour, le cœur battant la chamade, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils le voient. Il ne pouvait échouer si près du but. Il accéléra ses pas, tourna au coin de rue et heurta brutalement un passant. Sous le choc, il fut projeté en arrière et faillit tomber si l'on ne l'avait pas retenu. Il leva les yeux pour s'excuser mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il s'agissait de nul autre que Caïus. Il déglutit difficilement. Le regard du vampire était plus que meurtrier. Caïus raffermit sa prise sur son bras avant de le tirer. Derrière eux la garde se referma. Aucun échappatoire n'était possible. Sans s'en rendre compte, le vampire accéléra peu à peu, derrière lui, Mathew du bientôt courir. Malgré le fait qu'il ne devait pas attiser davantage la colère du vampire, ses jambes étaient en feu. Il se décida de se manifester.

\- Stop, je n'en peux plus.

Caïus pila brusquement, dans son élan, Mathew lui rentra dedans. Les yeux rougeoyant du vampire le terrifiaient. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva dans les bras du roi qui s'élança dans les rues. Sous la vitesse, il ferma les yeux.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le château, pourtant Caïus ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Sur son passage, tous s'écartèrent, sa colère se sentait à des kilomètres. Même ses deux frères ne firent rien pour l'arrêter. C'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme prit conscience de sa situation. Il avait désobéit, il allait en payer le prix. Quel qu'il soit, personne n'interviendrait. Il atterrit dans une chambre, sans doute celle de Caïus. Le vampire le projeta sur le lit. Mathew s'obligea à l'immobilité, ne pas se faire remarquer davantage s'il tenait à la vie.

\- Je t'avais dit de rester ici. Tu as désobéit. Tu as voulu t'enfuir !

Tremblant, Mathew baissa les yeux.

\- Répond !

L'ordre de Caïus résonna dans le silence, Mathew sursauta. Il croisa le regard de Caïus remplit de haine.

\- Oui.

Sa voix était tremblante, tout comme son corps. Ce seul mot lui avait demandé des efforts. Il avait opté pour la vérité. Pourtant cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire le Volturi. Le jeune homme se retrouva plaqué sur le lit. Son corps immobilisé par celui du vampire. Ainsi il se sentait encore plus vulnérable.

\- Puisque je ne peux pas prendre ta vie, peut être devrais je prendre celle de ta sœur ? Susurra le vampire.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'emplirent d'effroi.

\- Pitié pas elle.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sa main froide descendit le long de son bras, avant de venir caresser son visage, passant par ses lèvres et termina tout près de son cou, là où palpitait son artère.

\- Pourtant la punition me paraissait à la hauteur de ta faute, non ?

Les yeux de Mathew s'embuèrent. Jamais il n'avait pensé mettre sa sœur ainsi en danger.

\- Je pourrais me montrer conciliant.

Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête. Surpris des paroles du vampire.

\- Mais bien évidemment tout cela aura une contrepartie.

Les doigts de Caïus se firent plus caressant.

\- Laisse-moi te mordre. Evidemment, je pourrais le faire sans que tu puisses te défendre, mais ce serait moins amusant. Je veux que tu me donnes ton sang de ton plein gré.

Bien sur. Tout ça aurait été trop beau. Se laisser mordre, Mathew n'était pas naïf. La morsure du vampire sur son calice entrainait la création d'un lien. Sa vie serait entièrement modifiée. Le calice est soumis, il ne pourrait désobéir à Caïus. S'il l'acceptait, sa vie se retrouverait enchainée au Volturi. Mais qu'était ce comparé à la vie de sa sœur. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- J'accepte.

Le sourire de Caïus lui fit froid dans le dos. La pression sur ses membres disparut. Le vampire s'assit sur le lit tandis que Mathew se redressait. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Il allait faire don de son sang. Dans quelques instants, sa liberté prendrait fin, il sera irrémédiablement lié.

Il défit difficilement les premiers boutons de sa chemise laissant ainsi libre cours à son cou. Doucement, de peur de déclencher un geste brusque de Caïus, il s'approcha de lui. Arrivé près de lui, il d'agenouilla, de façon à ce que son cou se retrouve au niveau de la bouche du roi avant de pencher la tête. Il ferma les yeux dans l'attente de la morsure. Caïus l'attira davantage l'obligeant à poser son torse sur celui de son tortionnaire. Une de ses mains poussa ses cheveux sur l'épaule gauche dégageant son coté droit. La douleur survint. Sa peau fut percée et le feu se propagea dans ses veines. Plus son liquide vital s'écoulait de lui, plus la chaleur prenait procession de son corps. Il essaya de se dégager mais le vampire le tenait fermement. Il se tortilla maladroitement. Rien n'y faisait, la sensation ne disparaissait pas. Il sentait Caïus se délecter, ses mains se firent plus baladeuses. L'une d'elle jouait avec ses cheveux tandis que la seconde entreprit quelques caresses le long de son dos avant de finir au creux de ses reins.

Mathew s'embrasa, la chaleur se répandait dans tous ses membres. Il ne savait comment réagir. Le vampire retira ses crocs de son cou, il allongea le corps alangui contre lui. Le jeune homme était dans un état second, encore haletant. L'air satisfait du Volturi le ramena vite à la réalité.

\- Ton sang était délicieux mon petit Mathew. La première partie du lien est complétée, maintenant, je te propose de le finaliser.

Les yeux de Mathew s'écarquillèrent. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Je vois que tu n'étais pas au courant. Ce qu'il faut pour le finir, c'est une relation sexuelle.

L'annonce frappa le jeune homme, son instinct prit les commandes. Caïus ne lui laissa pas de chance, sans considération, il le retourna sur le ventre, s'assit sur ses fesses.

\- Ne pense même pas à t'échapper. J'aurais pu être gentil et faire durer l'effet aphrodisiaque de la morsure mais où aurait été la punition. Oh non Mathew, je ne serais pas gentil. Je veux que tu ais une parfaite conscience de moi en toi, susurra t-il.

Mathew comprit avec effroi la personnalité de Caïus, rien ne lui serait pardonné. Son jean fut baissé, ses cuisses écartées. Il entendit le pantalon du vampire s'abaisser. Tout son être criait non. Sans y être préparé, Caïus entra en lui. Il hurla, il avait l'impression que ses entrailles étaient écartelées. Sans attendre, Caïus se mit à bouger rapidement en lui, la douleur ne faisait qu'empirer. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, sa gorge lui faisait mal à force de hurler. Enfin, la délivrance arriva. Le vampire se libéra en lui avant de se rhabiller. Il adressa un regard méprisant au jeune homme puis quitta la pièce.

Doucement, il essaya de bouger, mais la douleur était encore trop cuisante. La sensation de sperme mélangé au sang était désagréable. Il se perdit en sanglots, brisé à jamais. Sa virginité venait d'être prise sans scrupules, sans considérations.

oOo

Il eu vaguement conscience qu'on le portait. Il atterrit dans un liquide chaud, ses muscles se dénouèrent peu à peu. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut Alec et Jane. Les jumeaux se tenaient au bord de la baignoire dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Maître Marcus nous a prévenus. Caïus était de mauvaise humeur, il se doutait que tu risquais d'en payer le prix. On dirait qu'il avait raison.

Les yeux de Jane marquaient une profonde inquiétude, à croire qu'elle s'était attachée au jeune humain. Son air si angélique, sa connaissance de leurs mœurs et son sens de la famille. Sous son regard scrutateur, Mathew s'enfonça un peu plus dans la mousse. Il entreprit de se frotter violemment. Il ne voulait plus sentir Caïus sur sa peau.

\- On dirait qu'il ne t'a pas raté, déclara Alec désignant le dos du jeune homme.

Mathew sortit de l'eau et s'emmitoufla masquant son torse.

\- Ce n'est pas lui, c'est mon père.

Les jumeaux restèrent stupéfaits. Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas, cette partie de sa vie était définitivement passée. Il s'allongea sur le lit encore meurtri. Certes, les deux vampires l'avaient aidé mais il voulait désormais rester seul et digérer. Ils le comprirent puisqu'ils ne tardèrent pas à s'éclipser silencieusement. Mathew finit malgré tout par s'endormir rompu. Demain serait un nouveau jour.

oOo

Caïus répéta son manège durant toute la semaine. Le vampire pénétrait dans sa chambre sans considération, il le mordait puis une fois rassasié, repartait le laissant pantelant sur son lit. Il ne l'avait pas violé une seconde fois. Mathew en était soulagé mais il appréhendait toujours les visites du roi. Un rien suffisait à provoquer sa colère hors il ne voulait pas subir l'une de ses punitions. Il s'arrangeait pour ne jamais le contrarier. Il n'essaya pas de s'enfuir, les conséquences étaient trop désastreuses.

Le temps passait et le jeune homme dépérissait. La compagnie des gardes était certes plaisante, le château immense mais l'air libre lui manquait. Caïus n'avait que faire de lui, leur relation n'était que celle d'une banque de sang. Pas qu'il aurait aimé plus de complicité mais sans le vouloir, une pointe de jalousie s'insinuait en lui. Le jeune homme enviait Athenodora , en particuliers les délicates attentions dont la couvrait Caïus. Son être hurlait qu'elles auraient du lui être destinés, à lui son calice, sa moitié. Pourtant, il était condamné au rôle de garde-manger.

oOo

Le jour se levait à peine quand la porte de sa chambre s'écrasa brutalement contre le mur. Mathew se redressa vivement encore tout endormit. Caïus se tenait dans l'embrassure de la pièce, derrière lui les jumeaux montaient la garde.

\- Nous partons.

* * *

_Hey, finis pour cette fois-ci._

_Un petit avis ?_

_Dans le prochain, une petite surprise, nous retrouvons nos vampires végétariens préférés, donc je vous dis à bientôt._


	4. Faux pas du Roi

_Hey tout le monde !_

_Je m'excuse pour tant de retard. Pas taper l'auteur, hein._

_Ecoutez d'abord mes excuses avant de prendre une décision concernant mon sort._

_Tout d'abord qui dit mai, dit examens et oui, mes partiels approchent à grand pas, ce qui veut dire révisions donc boulot, boulot, boulot._

_Ensuite j'ai également été occupée par l'un de mes autres projets. J'ai récement créé un blog de chroniques littéraires, afin de faire partager à tous mes lectures, comme ça ceux qui ne savent pas quoi lire aller y faire un tour. Il y a également quelques chalenges, de quoi pimenter ses lectures._

_Voilà, ce projet m'a pris beaucoup de temps._

_Pour une fois, pas de manque d'imagination, donc je ne pourrais pas prétexter la feuille blanche, juste une flemmardise aiguë. J'avais tout le chapitre en tête mais une crampe me prenait la main dès que je faisais mine d'aller chercher le stylo. A chaque fois je me disais, demain c'est sur je m'y mets, et le lendemain je me disais la même chose. J'ai finalement prit mon courage à deux mains pour écrire ce chapitre, voilà comment j'ai finit devant l'âge de glace à me taper des barres, un gâteau chocolat-caramel à la main et mon stylo dans l'autre. Me voilà suant pour vous sortir ce chapitre, jusqu'à ce que mon stylo me lâche. A croire que le destin s'acharnait. Heureusement il m'en restait un en stock, car oui, je suis vieux jeu mais j'écris toujours avec le même type de stylo. Il n'accroche pas le papier contrairement au bic donc c'est très agréable. Malgré toutes ces péripéties, voilà le chapitre 4._

_Bon pour la suite, tout n'est pas très clair dans la chronologie des actions mais je devrais y arriver. Je préfère ne pas me prononcer sur la date de publication du prochain chapitre. Sur ces mots, je vous laisse décider de mon sort._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**-4-**

**Faux pas du roi**

\- Nous partons.

Matthew eu à peine le temps de comprendre ces paroles que Jane et Alec l'arrachèrent du lit. Sans ménagement, ils l'habillèrent avant de l'envelopper dans un long manteau rouge foncé tirant très fortement au noir. Durant toute l'opération, Caïus ne le quitta pas des yeux, ce qui mit relativement mal à l'aise le jeune homme.

Les deux gardes se retirèrent laissant Matthew face à son bourreau. Celui-ci ne s'attarda pas, il empoigna Matthew et le tira derrière lui. Dans le hall, tous les vampires étaient réunis. Aro et Marcus vêtus de noir tout comme Caïus étaient protégés par des gardes aux manteaux rouges très foncé, autours d'eux, différents rouge s'étendaient. Matthew reconnu certains visages d'autres lui étaient totalement étrangers. En les observant, il comprit que plus leur cape était foncée, plus ils étaient proches des rois. Dans un coin, bien protégées, il entraperçu les compagnes des rois. Elles étaient vraiment splendides. Son cœur se serra. Il fut rapidement ramené sur Terre par Caïus qui le tira brutalement, ses yeux rougeoyant le foudroyant.

\- Regarde un peu où tu mets tes pieds.

Ils venaient d'atteindre l'extérieur, Matthew fut poussé dans une voiture avant que Caïus ne s'installe à ses cotés. Le véhicule démarra franchissant les portes de la ville. A ses cotés, le vampire ne disait rien. Matthew lui prenait peu à peu conscience de sa situation. Le réveil avait été brutal, il était maintenant vêtu chaudement pour une destination qui lui était inconnue. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais préférait ne rien dire de crainte d'énerver le roi.

oOo

Ils débarquèrent dans un aéroport. Un avion s'apprêtait sur a piste, dedans, Matthew put distinguer les Volturis. Caïus le tira à l'extérieur du véhicule et ils embarquèrent à leur tour. A l'intérieur, Caïus le poussa dans les bras des jumeaux.

\- Occupez vous de lui.

Le ton était sans appel. Le jeune homme se laissa emmener trop heureux d'échapper à la présence des rois et autres vampires. Matthew se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil se préparant au décollage.

\- Où allons-nous ?

Sa question surpris les jumeaux qui se regardèrent avec appréhension. Devant leur gêne, Matthew s'empressa de se justifier.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne pouvez pas me répondre.

\- Non, personne ne nous a ordonné de ne rien te dire, mais je ne suis pas sure que Caïus nous l'autorise.

Matthew se renfrogna. Bien sur, la seule crainte de représailles du roi sanguinaire suffisait à les faire tenir leur langue.

\- Nous allons aux Etats-Unis, plus précisément à Forks.

Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête. Face à lui, Jane lui souriait.

\- Caïus n'a rien spécifié dans le cas contraire, on peut tout te dire.

Matthew se mordit la lèvre, heureux d'être considéré par Jane. En peu de temps, il avait réussit à l'apprécier, ce qui semblait être réciproque.

\- Allez, pose tes autres questions, je sais que tu en as plein.

Les yeux de Matthew s'illuminèrent, pour une fois on acceptait de lui répondre, sa curiosité allait être satisfaite.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire là-bas ?

\- Et bien, nous allons rejoindre un autre clan de vampires, ils ont transgressé nos lois.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Matthew avait appris quelques coutumes des vampires. Ce n'est pas pour autant que Caïus fit grand cas de lui. Il donna des ordres aux jumeaux pour que ceux-ci ne le quittent pas et le traina dans son sillage.

Ils étaient moins nombreux, tous dispersés par deux ou trois, tenant la main de leur compagnon. Au centre, se tenait une enfant. Celle qui était la cause de tant de problèmes. Matthew se perdait un peu dans toutes ses discussions. Lui tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des gens terrorisés mais qui n'hésiteraient pas à se battre pour protéger les leurs s'il le fallait. La discussion du prendre un tournant décisif puisque la voix de caïus se fit entendre.

\- Que l'on emmène l'informatrice.

En croisant son regard sanguinaire, Matthew su ce qui allait se passer. Mu par une volonté extérieure, il se précipita devant la femme s'interposant entre elle et son vampire.

\- Non !

Caïus siffla de rage.

\- Pousse-toi de mon chemin.

Les jambes du jeune homme tremblaient mais il refusa de bouger. Caïus leva la main et ferma les yeux se préparant au coup. Il fut retentissant, d'une force inouïe, le jeune homme tomba quelques mètres plus loin dans la neige. Tous ses membres tremblaient. Il avait mal. Son amour propre était en miette. Il resta à terre, prostré dans le froid. Le monde autours de lui s'était effacé, plus rien n'existait.

oOo

La bagarre n'avait pas eu lieu, les Volturis s'étaient retirés. Caïus s'approcha de son calice à moitié enseveli par la neige.

\- Relève-toi, nous partons.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Furibond, il voulu le saisir mais une barrière invisible s'était dressée entre eux. Il ne pouvait le toucher. De rage, il se retourna et disparut dans les arbres rejoignant son clan.

oOo

Lorsque Matthew reprit pied dans le monde réel, les vampires des deux clans étaient partis. Seul, deux venaient vers lui. Leur vitesse humaine lui permit de les reconnaître. Le premier était d'après ce qu'il avait compris le chef du clan Cullen, le second, lui était inconnu. Il n'était pas présent lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. A leur approche, il sentit ses muscles se détendre, sa tension se relâcher. Il put un peu mieux se redresse. Un vampire l'aida à tenir debout. Son sourire le relaxa.

\- Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen. Voici mon fils, Jasper Cullen. Que dirais tu de venir avec nous, tu dois être mort de froid.

Matthew n'opposa aucune résistance. Il était fatigué et son moral était au plus bas. Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Les vampires lui offrirent un sourire chaleureux.

Il venait de quitter la compagnie de vampires pour se retrouver cerclé par d'autres vampires. Hormis que ceux-ci semblaient plus accueillants. Dans l'ambiance, personne ne le remarqua. Carlisle le conduisit dans une chambre où Matthew ne fit pas de manières pour s'écrouler sur le lit.

\- Je vais te chercher à manger.

\- Merci Carlisle.

A peine ses hôtes disparus, Matthew sentit sa peur revenir au galop. Caïus l'avait frappé, reniant ainsi sa promesse de le protéger. Il avait plus ou moins sentit son lien le rejeter lorsqu'il avait voulu l'emmener avec lui. Il était partit sans un regard en arrière. Le jeune homme se sentait trahit. Il aurait du être heureux mais il se doutait que le roi viendrait tôt ou tard reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. C'est-à-dire lui.

Carlisle revint avec quelques virtuosités. Il posa le plateau sur le lit avant de s'installer sur un fauteuil à coté du lit. Matthew commença à manger un peu gêné d'être ainsi observé. La bienveillance que dégageait Carlisle l'apaisa tout de même et il pu profiter du repas. Le vampire attendit qu'il ait terminé pour discuter.

\- Tu es le calice de Caïus, n'est-ce pas.

Matthew releva la tête étonnée que quelqu'un d'extérieur le devine si facilement.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai vécu avec les Volturis pendant un temps. J'ai énormément appris.

Matthew se renfrogna. Ainsi, il avait face à lui un ancien Volturi, pourtant il aurait cru que les rois ne laissaient pas partir si facilement ses membres.

\- Mon mode de vie ne leur convenait plus. Ma famille et moi-même nous nourrissons essentiellement de sang animal. Nous nous refusons de consommer le sang humain.

Le jeune homme était surpris.

\- J'ai vu les réactions de ton corps face à Caïus. Tu as peur de lui pourtant ton rôle de calice t'oblige à lui être soumis.

Carlisle lui prit les mains, plein de sollicitude.

\- Caïus sait également se montrer respectueux et de bonne compagnie, mais il doit tenir son statut de roi. Sans pouvoirs, sa place pourrait être compromise, c'est pourquoi il est si cruel.

Il se leva, le laissant méditer sur ses paroles.

\- Tu trouveras de quoi te changer dans la salle de bain, n'hésite pas à l'utiliser et repose toi.

Il disparu définitivement.

Matthew se leva péniblement, il était trempé, une douche chaude ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Les dernières paroles du chef Cullen le troublaient. Caïus ne lui avait jamais montré ce coté sympathique. Les seules fois qu'il quittait ce coté froid, c'était lorsqu'il était en compagnie d'Athénodora.

oOo

Carlisle retourna au salon. Les vampires se remettaient de leurs émotions. Le chef savait que ce n'était que partie remise, après la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le jeune homme, nul doute que les relations avec le roi Volturi risquaient d'être tendues. Le vampire viendrait le chercher, il n'abandonnait jamais les siens, s'il venait jusqu'ici il risquait d'échauffer les esprits des vampires. Une guerre pouvait vite arriver.

Il se mit aux aguets comme tous ceux présents. Caïus se tenait devant leur porte. Le vampire respira profondément même s'il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin.

\- Caïus, le salua t-il poliment.

\- Carlisle, lui dit-il froidement.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartenait.

\- Il n'est pas à toi.

\- Il s'agit de mon calice.

\- Un calice dont tu n'as rien à faire. Un calice que tu maltraites.

Caïus ne trouva rien à redire. Autours d'eux, tous les vampires s'étaient dispersés, s'occupant d'autre chose.

\- Tu sais que tu viens de rompre une partie du contrat vampire-calice, s'il l'apprend, il partira.

Le regard du roi sembla s'affoler.

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit.

Le Cullen se rassura, ainsi Caïus tenait un peu à lui. Tout n'était pas perdu.

\- Non, il ne sait rien. Tu devrais prendre un peu plus soin de lui.

\- Athénodora m'a quitté. Elle m'a dit la même chose que toi. Qu'il était mon avenir.

Carlisle lui prit la main.

\- Il est dans la chambre à l'étage. Je pense que tu trouveras tout seul. Vas-y prudemment avec lui.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Caïus se tenait devant la porte. Il pouvait entendre la respiration régulière du jeune homme. Il devait dormir. Matthew somnolait sur le lit encore fait. Caïus s'approcha doucement, il le secoua légèrement. Matthew se réveilla avant de se reculer, il avait reconnu le vampire qui se tenait face à lui.

\- Viens, nous rentrons.

Caïus lui tendit la main. Le jeune homme baissa la tête résigné. Il se leva avant de s'interrompre. Caïus s'était arrêté devant lui, bloquant le chemin. Il baissa la tête refusant de croiser son regard mais la releva rapidement lorsqu'il sentit un épais tissus être posé sur ses épaules. Caïus venait de lui enfiler sa cape.

\- Je ne crains pas le froid contrairement à toi.

Dire que Matthew était surpris était un euphémisme. Il le fut davantage, lorsque le roi entreprit de lui aboutonner sa cape. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il croisa son regard. Pour une fois celui-ci n'exprimait aucune froideur.

\- Allons-y.

Matthew glissa sa main dans la sienne et le suivit. Ils passèrent devant des vampires médusés qui les laissèrent passer sans faire d'histoire. Caïus s'arrêta devant Carlisle.

\- Bonne route, prenez soin de vous.

Caïus lui rendit son salut. Matthew remercia son hôte de quelques heures.

\- Merci Carlisle, à bientôt.

Carlisle lui offrit un magnifique sourire qu'il lui rendit avant de suivre Caïus.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'avion se fit dans le calme. Pour la première fois, Matthew n'était pas tendu en compagnie du vampire. Sans se montrer agréable, il n'était pas glacial.

oOo

L'avion était déjà prêt. La plupart des Volturis étaient partis avant eux. Dans l'appareil, Alec et Jane les attendaient. Matthew fut accueilli par quelques discrets sourires. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil, s'attachant pour le décollage. Caïus s'assit face à lui, les jumeaux à leur coté.

\- C'est pour toi, de la part de mon ex-compagne Athénodora.

Matthew prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait Caïus. Ainsi ils n'étaient plus compagnons, le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Il semblait qu'il s'était passé quelques événements durant son absence.

Il tourna la lettre entre ses mains, peu certain de ce qu'il devait en faire. Il n'était pas sur de vouloir lire ce que sa rivale voulait lui dire. Sa curiosité fut plus forte, il se demandait ce qui avait poussé la vampiresse à quitter son compagnon alors qu'ils étaient si heureux.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe sortant la lettre. L'écriture féminine le narguait, semblant vouloir le défier de lire.

L'avion décolla.

* * *

_Piouffff… Je rends l'âme sur mon clavier. Il fait super chaud, je sue de tout mon corps. Il fait super chaud mais j'ai quand même réussit à finir. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos réactions. Je vais me mettre à l'écriture de la suite, le truc c'est que j'ai une autre histoire en tête. Issue d'un rêve, oui je sais c'est bizarre. Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas une fanfiction, je ne sais pas encore où je la posterais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous l'indiquerais. Enfin, vous aurez tous les détails sur mon profil mais pour le moment c'est encore en cheminement. Je vous souhaite un bon long week-end de l'ascension._

_A très vite._


	5. Un temps nouveau

_Hey, bonjour à tous._

_Je suis heureuse de votre enthousiasme à découvrir la lettre d'Athenodora, alors je ne vous fait pas plus attendre._

_Bon cette nuit un abruti a confondu le bouton de la lumière avec ma sonnerie ce qui fait que j'étais debout à 3h15 du mat et examens approchant avec le stress impossible de me rendormir j'avais déjà sué corps et âme pour y arriver. Voyons les choses du bon coté, j'ai pu finaliser mon scénario. C'est avec plaisir que je vous annonce que vous allez me supporter pendant 15 chapitres, bon plus que 10 Vu que j'en ai déjà cinq d'écrit. Ensuite je suis susceptible de le modifier donc peut être que nous tomberons avec plus ou moins de chapitres._

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**\- 5-**

**Un temps nouveau**

L'écriture fine et raffiné s'étendait sur le papier de qualité. Matthew se plongea dans la lettre.

oOo

Cher Matthew,

Nous ne nous connaissons pas aussi bien que je l'aurais souhaité mais une personne commune nous lie. Je suis certaine que le temps nous réunira à nouveau.

Cela fait si longtemps que Caius accompagne mon existence pourtant je me rappelle de notre première rencontre. J'étais une vampire qui aimait me mêler à la noblesse humaine. Les bals faisaient mon quotidien, les Volturis se sont pointés un jour à l'une de ces réceptions. Dès le premier regard, je suis tombée sous le charme de cette beauté froide. Nous avons dansé, parlé jusqu'à l'aube. Caius était distingué, plaisant, il se comportait en vrai gentleman. Ses compagnons étaient tout aussi cultivés que lui. C'est après ce jour que j'ai lié mon destin aux Volturis.

Tu dois te demander ce qui me prouve à te raconter tout cela. Je ne veux pas que tu partes avec des à priori. Je sais que ce que t'a fait subir Caius est difficile pour toi, mais je crois qu'il a peur. Voir son destin lié à un humain le terrifie, les calices sont rares, l'inconnu représente un danger pour lui. Jusqu'à présent, il était lié à moi ce qui l'obligeait à te reléguer au second plan.

Je ne dis pas que ta vie avec Caius sera facile. Il est protecteur, possessif et dominant mais je te demande de faire un effort, de voir au-delà des apparences.

Je veux vous donner une chance, c'est ce qui motive mon départ. Je sais que désormais mon bonheur est ailleurs. Je ne t'en veux pas, je reviendrais voir si vous ne vous êtes pas entretués.

Prend soin de toi et de Caius.

A bientôt

Athenodora.

oOo

Matthew parcouru plusieurs fois la lettre s'assurant de comprendre tous les mots. Ce qu'avait fait la vampiresse l'étonnait par son départ, elle lui donnait champ libre. Le jeune homme ignorait s'il devait s'en réjouir car désormais l'attention de Caius serait entièrement tournée vers lui.

Il sentit sur lui le regard inquisiteur des vampires mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de ranger la lettre. Personne ne chercha à savoir ce qui était écrit. Le reste du voyage se fit en silence. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, une voiture les mena directement à la cité souterraine. Les deux rois les accueillirent avec un tendre sourire pour Matthew.

\- Heureux de te revoir parmi nous jeune homme. Un repas a été livré dans ta chambre.

Matthew les remercia et partit comprenant qu'il était congédié.

A peine arrivé, il se jeta sur le diner, son ventre criait famine. Comme toujours, la nourriture était délicieuse. Une fois rassasié, il s'allongea sur son lit. Le voyage avait été court mais voir un autre paysage lui avait été bénéfique. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient modifiées en ce court temps. Les cartes de son destin venaient d'être bouleversées.

oOo

Sa vie ne changea pas énormément. Matthew était toujours prisonnier, il ne pouvait aller nulle part sans gardes. Son quotidien était tristement monotone. Depuis leur retour, Caius n'était pas venu une fois. Matthew comprenait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se remettre du départ de sa compagne mais il s'ennuyait ferme.

\- Jane crois tu que je pourrais sortir ?

La vampiresse se retourna surprise. Elle avait pour habitude de venir divertir quelque peu le jeune homme en lui racontant sa journée.

\- Je ne suis pas sure que Maître Caius vous en donne l'autorisation mais je pourrais en parler aux rois.

\- Merci, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme lui apporta la nouvelle.

\- Caius ne veut pas que tu ailles tout de suite dehors mais les rois veulent te voir.

Matthew était surpris, il était rare que les rois quémandent sa présence. Sans discuter, il suivit Jane.

oOo

La salle du trône était déserte à première vue. Matthew avisa Marcus lisant un livre.

\- Bonjour Matthew.

Le jeune homme se retourna en sursautant. Aro se tenait derrière lui sans qu'il ne l'ait entendu arriver. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil à la salle qui ne passa cependant pas inaperçu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Caius n'est pas parmi nous.

Le jeune homme se sentit quelque peu déçu.

\- Jane m'a apprit que tu souhaitais sortir.

\- Oui Aro, je m'ennuie un peu.

Le roi fronça les sourcils perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Il est vrai que tu n'as accès qu'à une partie réduite de ce château. Peut être devrions nous t'autoriser à circuler librement parmis nous. Qu'en penses tu mon frère ?

\- La bibliothèque pourrait le distraire.

Aro frappa dans ses mains.

\- Alors c'est décidé. Tu auras libre accès à toutes les salles de cette demeure. La plupart d'entre nous fermons nos portes à clé alors aucune crainte, tu ne risques pas de rentrer dans une pièce interdite. Je te laisse donc la découvrir à ta guise.

\- Merci.

Matthew était heureux. Certes il ne pourrait pas sortir mais la perspective de cette châsse au trésor l'enchantait. Il prit rapidement congé, curieux de voir ce qu'il allait découvrir.

oOo

\- Aro aurais tu oublié de lui préciser que Caius ne fermait jamais ses appartements. S'il venait à y pénétrer, qui sait ce que Caius pourrait lui faire.

\- Mais j'y compte bien.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir. Ça risque de l'effrayer.

\- On verra mon frère.

oOo

La première pensée de Matthew fut qu'il devait trouver de quoi s'occuper. Il ouvrit porte après porte découvrant par là salle de musique, de peinture sans que cela ne retienne son attention. Il eu le bonheur de trouver un petit jardin. Un pur carré de verdure, un petit bout de paradis entre ces pierres. Sa seconde trouvaille fut la bibliothèque. Une pièce remplie de livres, des livres jusqu'au plafond, un rêve éveillé. Il se décida d'élire domicile pour un moment dans cette pièce. Il attrapa un roman d'aventure tel qu'il les aimait. Il se plongea dedans oubliant totalement l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ne vit pas le temps passer et ne reprit pied avec la réalité que lorsque les jumeaux vinrent le chercher.

Les jours qui suivirent, Matthew s'enferma dans la bibliothèque. Parfois, il empruntait un livre et l'emmenait dans le jardin. Le soleil tombant du plafond le réchauffait vivant sur la cote d'Azur, il aimait se prélasser pendant des heures sous l'astre brulant.

oOo

Ce matin-là, Matthew se préparait pour passer une énième journée à lire lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la salle et découvrit avec stupeur Caius assis à sa place habituelle. Le jeune homme envisagea un instant de prendre lâchement la fuite mais c'était sans compter les sens surdéveloppés du vampire. Ce dernier se retourna.

\- Matthew je t'attendais assis toi, nous devons parler.

Le jeune homme obtempéra. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui, même s'il le craignait, il ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion surtout si Caius était dans de bonnes dispositions.

Assis face à face, ils se dévisagèrent le silence s'étendant. Aucun ne semblait décidé à prendre la parole en premier.

\- J'ai vu que tu lisais énormément de livres sur la mythologie.

Matthew fut étonné que Caius s'intéresse un temps soit peu à ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je me suis toujours fasciné pour les croyances humaines, le surnaturel.

\- C'est ainsi que tu as eu des soupçons sur nous et que tu ne paraissais pas surpris lorsque tu nous as découvert.

\- Oui, mon grand-père y est également pour beaucoup.

\- Ton grand-père ?

\- C'est lui qui m'a initié à votre monde. Lorsque j'étais petit il me racontait plein d'histoires, puis il a disparu en me léguant les carnets de son grand-père. Lui également était un calice.

Caius marqua un vif intérêt.

\- Ton ancêtre était également un calice ? Sais-tu ce qu'il est devenu ?

\- Non. Je ne sais rien de plus que ce qui est dit dans les carnets.

\- Pourrais-tu me les prêter ?

\- Bien sur.

Matthew se précipita dans sa chambre attrapant les fameux écrits. Pour une fois, Caius ui parlait presque gentiment, ils partageaient ensemble. De retour dans la bibliothèque, il les lui tendit. Le vampire les feuilleta rapidement avant de les refermer.

\- Merci Matthew je te les rendrais rapidement. Passe une bonne journée.

Sans autre manière, il sortit laissant Matthew perdu.

Le jeune homme aurait aimé discuter encore un peu, en apprendre davantage sur le vampire mais il ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de s'approcher. Il regagna sa chambre.

oOo

Matthew reprit son exploration quelques temps après. Les livres lui tenaient compagnie mais il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus palpitant. Le jeune homme tomba par hasard sur une porte débouchant sur des escaliers. Dans les châteaux de cette époque, il n'était pas rare de croiser un quelconque passage secret. Il l'emprunta curieux de voir où il arriverait. Il atterrit dans un couloir qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il essaya d'ouvrir la première porte mais cette dernière était fermée tout comme la suivante. Sans doute un appartement privé. Il continua à avancer. Le couloir était plus somptueux que les autres, il reflétait la grandeur.

La troisième porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Elle donnait sur une salle magnifique. Un canapé bordeau trônait au milieu, il y avait également quelques meubles très anciens. En s'approchant de la petite bibliothèque, il découvrit des livres très anciens. Matthew en prit un précautionneusement. C'était un manuscrit original. En regardant davantage, tout ce qui se trouvait autours de lui respirait l'authenticité. Il eu comme un frisson, un étrange pressentiment qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver ici. Pourtant loin de l'effrayer, il se sentit comme un espion. Il continua son exploration. Derrière une voilure, il trouva une porte cachée. La tentation fut plus forte que sa raison.

Il l'ouvrit.

oOo

Sa respiration se bloqua, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. Il déglutit difficilement. Devant lui s'exposaient menottes, baillons, fouets et autres jouets tous plus divers les uns que les autres. Certains lui étaient totalement inconnus et même son imagination refusait de lui donner un aperçu de leur fonctionnement. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'utilité de cette pièce. I ferma les yeux refusant d'en voir plus. Sa conscience lui criait de fuir avant qu'on ne le trouve. Il refusait de savoir à qui appartenait cette pièce.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger il sentit un courant d'air derrière lui. Il voulu se retourner mais fut plaqué contre un torse de glace, totalement immobilisé.

\- Aimes tu ce que tu vois, lui susurra une voix qu'il reconnu immédiatement comme celle de Caius.

Matthew essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte un peu gêné par la situation mais le vampire était trop fort et bloquait tous ses gestes.

\- Hum, je suis sur que tu pourrais aimer.

Il sentit le sourire dans sa voix. Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il sentit une main se faufiler vers la ceinture de son pantalon. Il hoqueta quand la main se posa sur son entrejambe et la caressa à travers le tissu.

\- Mais nous commencerons doucement. Tu verras à quel point ça peut être bon de se soumettre entièrement. Oh oui ! Tu aimeras.

Aussi subitement qu'il était venu, il le libéra le laissant pantelant, au bord du précipice. Il lui fit face pour croiser le regard amusé de Caius. Matthew était mal à l'aise.

\- On attendra, pour le moment je me contenterais de ton sang.

Le jeune homme frémit mais ne recula pas. Le vampire l'attira contre son torse fourrant son nez dans son cou. Il le sentit respirer son odeur taquinant sa peau de sa langue. Il gémit sous la sensation avant d'être mordu. Son sang s'écoulait, ses jambes tremblaient, Caius le retint contre lui. Se sentant en sécurité, le jeune homme se laissa aller. Il était perdu dans une sensation de bien-être, il ne sentit pas lorsque le vampire arrêta de se nourrir et referma la morsure d'un coup de langue. Il reprit ses esprits quelques instants plus tard toujours contre le vampire. Matthew fut surpris que ce dernier ne lui dise rien ni ne s'écarte.

\- Merci pour le repas, tu devrais y aller. Mange correctement si tu veux récupérer.

Caius l'entraina fermement jusque dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte. Matthew resta un instant immobile. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Péniblement, il regagna sa chambre et obéit aux directives du vampire. A peine rassasié, il s'endormit épuisé mais heureux. Peut être que tout n'était pas perdu. Il commençait à croire qu'il pourrait se plaire ici.

oOo

Le lendemain Jane vint le trouver.

\- Caius nous autorise à t'accompagner dans la ville. Dépêche-toi de te préparer. Couvre toi bien il pleut dehors.

Elle repartit presque immédiatement.

Matthew mit quelques minutes avant de bondir sur ses vêtements. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir prendre un peu l'air, même la pluie lui semblait anodine pourtant il n'aimait pas ça. Il rejoignit Jane qui attendait avec son frère. Tous les trois prirent la direction de la ville. Abrités sous un parapluie, Matthew les entraina dans diverses boutiques. Les jumeaux le suivirent sans rechigner. Le jeune homme flâna retrouvant un semblant de vie normale. Il s'attarda chez un vieux bouquiniste allant d'étagères en étagères. La bibliothèque des Volturis était bien fournie mais ce plaisir de prendre un livre, de le sentir, de le feuilleter, le reposer était authentique uniquement chez ces vieux librairies.

Alors que le jeune homme allait attraper un illustré, il se sentit empoigner en arrière. Il voulu crier, alerter les vampires mais sa bouche fut bâillonnée. Il se débâtit jusqu'à ce qu'un coup porté sur sa nuque ne l'emporte dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Yatta, chapitre finit, me voici gagnante d'une crampe à la main. J'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_Pas trop de tortures pour le petit Matthew mais l'histoire est loin d'être terminée et je peux vous assurez qu'au prochain chapitre il va en voir des belles. La relation entre Matthew et Caius semble s'être calmée mais je peux vous dire qu'il va y avoir encore quelques turbulences._

_Alors j'attends vos avis et rendez-vous au prochain épisode._


	6. Former des alliances

_Me revoici, avec un nouveau chapitre. Je suis un peu en retard et même si je mets du temps à poster, je n'abandonne pas. Tout mon scénario est écrit donc pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet, je sais où je vais. Pas de Caïus dans celui-ci, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il reviendra rapidement._

_Je vous laisse une très bonne lecture._

* * *

**-6-**

**Former des alliances et préparer sa vengeance**

oOo

Sa tête était douloureuse, sa bouche pâteuse. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt. La lumière l'éblouissait. Il essaya de bouger mais remarqua bien vite que ça lui était impossible. Ses membres étaient entravés, couché sur de la pierre froide, il resta immobile et attendit. Il avait si bien commencé. La loi de Murphy se rappelait soudainement à lui. Il ignorait où il avait atterrit et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Pour une fois, Matthew aurait aimé avoir Caïus à ses cotés.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement le faisant sursauter. Une paire de bottes apparut dans son champ de vision. Chaussures qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne s'agissait de nul autre que son père. L'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde se trouvait en face de lui, alors qu'il pensait lui avoir échappé à jamais. L'homme l'attrapa par la chemise pour le redresser avant de le balancer sur une chaise au centre de la pièce.

\- Alors Matthew, tu ne pensais quand même pas pouvoir partir comme ça.

Le jeune homme tira discrètement sur ses liens. Il devait fuir au plus vite. Sa situation ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

Matthew resta silencieux. La claque qu'il reçu le surpris.

\- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir mieux éduqué. Répond !

\- Non je l'ignore, souffla le jeune homme.

Il l'aida à se rasseoir avant de s'installer face à lui.

\- Je sens que l'on va s'amuser.

Son père se cala davantage comme s'il allait lui raconter une longue histoire.

\- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je t'explique le fonctionnement du contrat calice/créature. Connaissant Caïus, il ne t'a sans doute rien dit.

Matthew sursauta en entendant les dires de son père. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Caïus le connaissait. Il se sentit trahit.

\- Lorsqu'un contrat est signé, le calice doit soumission totale à son maître. En échange, celui-ci le protège et le calice le rend plus fort. Cependant lorsque l'un des deux ne respecte pas ces critères, deux choses peuvent se produire. Dans le cas où le calice n'obéit pas, sa vie peut devenir un supplice mais si le maître blesse son calice sans raison, alors ce dernier peut le repousser mettant fin à leur alliance.

Matthew écarquilla les yeux en comprenant l'implication de ses paroles. Depuis leur retour à Volterra, il aurait pu être libre. Plus aucun contrat ne le reliait à Caïus.

\- Bien évidemment, un nouveau contrat peut être établis, mais pour cela, il faut qu'il y ait morsure et relation sexuelle consentie sinon le calice demeure vierge, libre de fonder un autre contrat avec qui il veut.

Le jeune homme su que si son père lui disait cela, ce n'était pas anodin. Depuis leur retour, Caïus l'avait mordu mais à part une fois, il ne l'avait pas touché sexuellement. Donc aucun contrat ne le liait à qui que ce soit. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme.

\- Je croyais que les calices avaient une créature attitrée.

L'homme rigola.

\- En théorie, c'est vrai mais lorsque le contrat est rompu, plus rien de ce genre n'a d'importance. De plus, un calice peut se lier avec n'importe quelle créature. L'alliance est optimale si le calice est avec son âme sœur, dans le cas contraire, elle fonctionne à une échelle moins puissante.

Matthew gigota effrayé. S'il comprenait, plus rien ne le protégeait. Il n'avait jamais autant regretté son enchainement à Caïus.

Son père se leva, et lui se ratatina.

\- Nous avons perdu assez de temps. J'ai une livraison à effectuer. Allons-y.

Il fut soulevé, transporté dans un camion. Un bâillon l'empêchant de toute communication. Résigné, il patienta. La peur lui tordant le ventre.

oOo

Le van s'arrêta trop rapidement au goût de Matthew. Toujours avec autant de délicatesse, son père le sortit du véhicule. L'endroit était désert, seul un grand hangar se tenait sur la place bétonnée. Fuir lui serait difficile. Son père frappa à la lourde porte qui s'entrebâilla. Un type bâti comme une armoire à glace les dévisagea. Il grogna avant de se décaler sur le coté pour les laisser passer. Les yeux de Matthew mirent quelques secondes avant de s'acclimater à l'obscurité. Le hangar abritait une pièce où des hommes tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres se tenaient en cercle.

\- C'est lui ?

La voix le ramena vers son père et l'homme.

\- Oui.

L'homme lui tendit une liasse de billets que son père s'empressa d'empocher. L'avidité de cet homme le dégoutait. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il fut retenu par les bras forts de l'armoire à glace tandis que son père disparaissait par la porte d'entrée. Matthew se laissa faire vaincu par les décisions de son géniteur. Il venait de comprendre, il avait été vendu. L'homme l'entraina au centre du cercle et Matthew sentit es regards curieux des autres sur sa nuque. L'homme s'inclina face à celui qui paraissait être le chef. Sa stature imposante l'impressionnait.

\- Alpha ! Voici le calice.

L'homme se leva et Matthew retint un mouvement de recul. Debout, il était vraiment immense. L'alpha s'approcha avant de venir fourrer son nez dans son cou. Il le renifla avant de s'éloigner.

\- Mes chers amis, voici le calice ou devrais-je dire, l'ancien calice de Caïus.

Des hurlements de joie accueillirent cette déclaration.

L'alpha reporta son regard sur Matthew s'adressant directement à lui.

\- Sais-tu ce que nous sommes ?

Le jeune homme répondit par la négative, ce qui fit sourire l'homme.

\- Assis-toi, je pense que notre conversation risque de durer.

Matthew obéit heureux de pouvoir soulager ses jambes tremblantes. Autours de lui, les hommes s'assirent également à même le sol. Seul l'alpha resta debout vagabondant entre ses hommes.

\- Nous sommes l'une des dernières meutes vivantes de loup-garou.

Les yeux de Matthew s'écarquillèrent. Il en avait entendu parler et savait qu'il y a longtemps, Caïus s'était mis en tête de tous les décimer. Ils étaient l'ennemi naturel de Caïus. L'inverse devait également être vrai. Matthew savait que sa présence parmi eux ne devait pas être anodine. Il risquait de payer pour Caïus. L'éclat meurtrier dans les prunelles de l'alpha n'était pas pour le rassurer.

\- Oh oui, je vois que tu comprends ta situation. Ça n'a rien de personnel, c'est à Caïus que j'en veux, alors essais de ne pas m'en vouloir pour ce que je vais te faire.

Matthew le regarda. Il ignorait son sort mais ce dernier risquait de ne pas être plaisant.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

\- Vois-tu depuis des années, je cherche à me venger de ce cher roi. Ton apparition est une occasion rêvée. J'allais attaquer le clan Volturi, mais te voilà. Caïus te reniant, tu es libre. Prêt pour moi. Si je te fais devenir mon calice, tu me seras lié et donc, à ma meute également. Avec toi, nous serons plus forts. Peut être qu'ainsi, les loups auront une chance de vaincre.

Matthew ne voulait pas y croire. Son avenir était-il donc d'être convoité pour ses pouvoirs. Il n'y avait rien à faire pourtant le jeune homme ne pouvait devenir calice afin de tuer son âme sœur. Caïus ne l'aimait peut être pas mais lui ne pouvait le tuer même si c'était indirect. Malgré tout, les paroles de l'alpha le firent tiquer.

\- Personne n'était sensé savoir que je n'étais plus lié à Caïus. Comment le savez-vous ?

Le rire tonitruant du loup le fit sursauter.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir une dent contre les Volturis. Même leur propre espèce n'est pas toujours d'accord avec eux.

Matthew comprit. Ils avaient été trahit par un vampire. Il devait savoir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Je suis au regret de te dire que je ne puis te révéler son identité. Un pacte reste un pacte.

L'alpha claqua des mains et tous ses loups levèrent la tête.

\- Mes chers frères, le temps est venu. Notre vengeance approche. Sentez la puissance de la pleine lune. Dans quelques heures, notre règne viendra. Procédons à l'union avec le calice.

Matthew prit peur, il voulu s'enfuir mais déjà les colosses le tenaient. Il fut poussé dans les bras de l'alpha. Il sentit sa chemise être arrachée dévoilant une peau trop pâle. Une vive douleur au niveau de l'épaule faillit l'emporter dans l'inconscience. Les crocs du loup étaient beaucoup plus grands que ceux de Caïus. La pleine lune influençait la personnalité de l'alpha qui devenait plus brutal, plus bestial. Il réagit à peine lorsque sa peau fut libérée. Son pantalon disparu en même temps que son boxer. Il paniqua mais fut immobilisé. Le loup ne le prépara pas avant de s'enfoncer brutalement dans son orifice. Il le pilonna violemment lui arrachant des cris de douleur tous plus forts les uns que les autres. Lorsque l'alpha se libéra en lui, la tête de Matthew bourdonna. Il eu l'impression que son esprit se déchirait. Des centaines de voix s'infiltraient dans sa tête. Sous l'afflux de pression, il s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était toujours nu, couché sur la pierre. Sa tête l'élançait, il peinait à se redresser. L'alpha apparu dans son champ de vision lui tendant un verre d'eau.

\- Il est possible que tu es mal à la tête pendant quelques temps. Depuis notre union, tu es relié à la meute. Ce que tu entends, ce sont eux. Le temps que tu t'y habitues, et, lorsque la pleine lune sera passée, les voix seront déjà moins fortes.

Matthew hurla répondant à un cri d'un loup. La pleine lune montait dans le ciel. La transformation commençait. A travers tout son corps, il ressentit la mutation. Le jeune homme se roula en boule sur le sol. Ses muscles se déchirèrent, son sang bouillait, la douleur battait ses tempes. Tout s'arrêta aussi brutalement. Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, devant lui se tenait des immenses loups. Les garous s'étaient réveillés. Leur puissance parcourait tout son corps. Il frissonna. Ils étaient prêts pour la guerre.

* * *

_Voilà, finis pour le moment, j'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Alors un avis ?_

_Petite question pour vous, je n'ai pas prévu de faire apparaitre le point de vue de Caïus lorsqu'il apprend l'enlèvement de son calice mais si vous voulez je peux écrire une petite scène bonus pour voir sa réaction. Alors demandez !_

_A très bientôt pour la suite, je ne vous donne pas de date, j'ignore quand je pourrais la poster._

_J'ai désormais un blog où vous trouverez tous mes écrits 100% yaoï avec quelques illustrations pour agrémenter la lecture. Mon lien dans mon profil._


	7. Bonus

_Amandine :__ Alors, non Caïus ne l'ignore pas, il sait qu'il n'a pas reformé le lien avec son calice, mais c'est son choix. Très vite l'explication viendra._

_Pour le fait que Matthew n'ai pas obéit, disons que cet ordre était sans fondement, s'il avait obéit, il aurait renié ses convictions. La preuve qu'il y a une cassure entre eux, c'est le moment où un dôme protecteur se forme autours du jeune homme empêchant le vampire de s'approcher._

_Je poste ce petit chapitre bonus pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à mon retour de vacances. Petit bonus qui se passe du point de vue de Caïus, lorsqu'il apprend la disparition de Matthew._

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

Caïus tournait en rond. Il avait accepté un peu à contrecœur de laisser Matthew pendre un peu l'air. Il espérait ainsi améliorer leur relation. Sans vraiment se l'avouer, il commençait à s'attacher au jeune homme. Peu à peu, il envisageait l'éternité avec lui. Après quelques recherches, il comprenait les bénéfices qu'il pourrait tiré d'être lié à un calice dans une relation saine.

Il savait qu'il avait commis une première erreur à Forks. Certes Matthew lui avait désobéit en restant sur son chemin pour protéger une personne que le jeune homme considérait comme innocente. Il ne pouvait obliger son calice à tuer quelqu'un même de façon involontaire ce que Matthew aurait fait en s'éloignant. Sa réaction avait été disproportionnée. Elle avait marqué la rupture de leur contrat. Le roi n'en avait pas parlé à l'humain de peur qu'il s'échappe. Le créer à nouveau de force lui aurait définitivement fermé les portes de son cœur. Alors il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, attendant que Matthew revienne dans la sécurité du château. Il soupira de soulagement quand on annonça le retour des jumeaux. Il les attendit patiemment sachant que Matthew serait avec eux.

La porte s'ouvrit et le vampire su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les jumeaux s'agenouillèrent tête baissée.

\- Maître nous sommes désolés. On nous a trompés pour enlever votre calice.

Le roi siffla de colère. Qui aurait pu faire ça !

\- Comment ! Expliquez-moi comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

Les jumeaux se firent encore plus petits. Ils risquaient une sentence mortelle.

\- Notre attention a été détournée. Il s'agissait des loups-garous. Ce sont eux qui ont enlevés Matthew.

Le vampire se redressa brutalement. Ses ennemis de toujours venaient se venger. Ils avaient trouvé son point faible. Son calice était entre leurs mains, sans le renouvellement du contrat, le chef de meute se lierait surement à lui. C'était l'un des pires scénarios qu'il pouvait imaginer. Matthew était en danger. Il risquait de ne pas supporter le lien avec toute la meute. Caïus se maudit d'avoir prit en compte les sentiments de l'humain, mais il devait le récupérer. Il sortit rapidement cherchant ses frères.

L'explication fut brève, les décisions encore plus. Les vampires partaient à la guerre. L'enlèvement de Matthew avait surement pour but une guerre inter-espèces, ils ne l'attendraient pas patiemment mais iraient à sa rencontre. Le corps de Caïus bouillait de colère, il ne laisserait passer une telle action. Matthew lui appartenait à lui et à lui seul. Corps et âme.

* * *

_Fin pour ce petit bonus. Je vous dis au mois de juillet pour la suite._

_Profitez bien de vos vacances pour ceux qui en ont et courage aux autres (surtout à ceux qui passent leur bac)._


	8. Sauvetage et retrouvailles

_Après tant de temps, me revoici avec la suite, le chapitre 7. A les vacances ce n'est pas de tout repos. Moi qui pensais bien avancer, finalement, tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Petit chapitre de transition avec l'annonce d'un événement qui aura une grande place par la suite. Je vous laisse découvrir._

* * *

**-7-**

**Sauvetage et retrouvailles**

oOo

Matthew avait peur. La peur s'était entièrement transformée, grognant furieusement, il entendait toutes leurs pensées. Il s'agissait d'un grognement indistinct, collectif. A travers son nouveau lien, il sentait surtout la force des bêtes qui aujourd'hui avaient pris l'avantage sur les humains. La bête réclamait vengeance. Des têtes allaient tomber. Les vampires ne sortiraient pas vainqueur de ce combat avec un calice dans le camp adverse.

Au fond de lui, il connaissait l'issue de l'affrontement sans savoir comment la changer. Pourtant son cœur lui disait que ça ne devrait pas finir ainsi. L'alpha avait pris ses précautions en l'attachant solidement, il ne pouvait fuir.

La porte sauta, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Son estomac se serra en apercevant les Volturis. Depuis leur liaison, la meute demeurait insensible aux dons des vampires. Leur stratégie habituelle ne fonctionnerait pas.

La surprise fut crée lorsqu'ils attaquèrent immédiatement. Un corps à corps violent s'engagea. Matthew ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait voir le massacre qui allait s'effectuer sous lui. Il refusait d'apercevoir les vampires tomber. Peu à peu, ces derniers étaient devenus ses amis. Il les appréciait peut être davantage que ce qu'il n'aurait du. Chaque cri était tel un déchirement. Ses mains entravées l'empêchaient de se boucher les oreilles. Le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter, fermant un peu plus ses paupières.

Son corps entier se figea lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses cotés. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Le contact de ses mains froides sur sa peau lui confirma l'identité de cette personne. Il n'osa bouger de peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

Lorsque ses entraves tombèrent, il resta immobile. Une main l'obligea à relever la tête.

\- Ouvre les yeux !

Matthew obéit incapable de résister à cette voix. Son esprit se retrouva aussitôt happé par le regard carmin de Caïus. Son vampire se trouvait face à lui. Le combat tout autour d'eux semblait disparaitre. Son esprit se vida de toutes les voix de la meute pour laisser place à un calme apaisant. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Chaque pensée de la meute avait ravagé son mental entaillant un peu plus son âme à chaque fois. Aucun doute que leur soif de vengeance était immense et leur corruption l'était davantage.

Le tumulte faisait toujours rage autours d'eux, pourtant, cela ne paru pas inquiéter Caïus. Il se pencha et le prit dans ses bras. Matthew se réfugia tout contre lui, tel un enfant cherchant le réconfort de sa mère. Le vampire traversa la cohue comme si de rien n'était.

\- Caius, je ne peux pas !

La voix de Matthew sortit hésitante. Un instant, il se demanda si Caius l'avait entendu. Il n'aurait pas du douter de l'ouïe fine des vampires.

\- Si c'est ta condition de calice qui t'inquiète, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Un calice a un maître destiné. Si le calice est lié à quelqu'un d'autre et que la créature à qui il est destiné vient le chercher alors le lien précédent est rompu.

Matthew cligna des yeux, ce ne pouvait être si simple.

\- En venant te chercher ici, je te libère de tout lien avec les garous. Qu'importe ce que ces derniers t'ont dit ou fait, tu ferais mieux d'oublier. Tu es en sécurité désormais.

Du coin de l'œil, Matthew vit les vampires apparaitre aux cotés de leurs chefs. Ils repoussaient les garous avec leurs dons. Cette preuve fut suffisante pour que le jeune homme comprenne qu'il était désormais vierge de toute liaison. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour qu'il se détende et confie sa propre sécurité à ceux qui l'avaient entrainé dans cette aventure. Epuisé, il s'endormit comme un bienheureux dans les bras du tant redouté roi Volturi.

oOo

En ouvrant les yeux, Matthew eu la surprise de découvrir à son chevet les jumeaux. A leur mine contrariée, il devina sans peine qu'ils s'en voulaient pour son enlèvement. Il les rassura tout en essayant de se redresser. Il se stoppa net en sentant son corps parcouru de courbatures. Jane s'empressa de l'aider, positionnant des coussins pour le soutenir.

\- Doucement, laisse ton corps se remettre. Il a subit de graves traumatismes, tu dois te reposer pour récupérer.

Matthew acquiesça, il se doutait que quelques séquelles substitueraient mais il n'imaginait pas qu'elles seraient aussi douloureuses, du moins pas avec sa condition de calice.

\- Aro va venir te voir dans la matinée. Il a à te parler. Si tu veux, tu peux prendre une douche mais n'abuse pas de ta force.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Ça faisait tellement du bien de retrouver ses repères. Sa chambre dans le château lui avait tant manquée. Jamais il ne s'y était sentit autant en sécurité. Il se dirigea péniblement vers la salle d'eau. Retournant à son rituel, à ses habitudes, cela l'aiderait peut être à tirer un trait sur toute cette mésaventure.

Lorsqu'il fut douché, Aro l'attendait déjà, assit sur un fauteuil proche de son lit. Matthew le rejoignit heureux de le retrouver. Le roi le regardait gravement, aucune lueur de plaisanterie ne transitait dans ses yeux.

\- Matthew nous devons parler.

Le jeune homme s'installa, attentif.

\- En venant te sauver, mon frère t'a libéré du lien qu'avait crée le garou, cependant, il ne t'a pas revendiqué. Ce qui signifie que tu es libre. Caïus n'a pas l'intention de te lier à nouveau, tu peux donc partir rejoindre ta famille si tu le désires. Si tu choisis de rester, tu seras toujours le bienvenue car chez nous, les calices sont précieux. Nous les protégeons. Ton choix est donc tien.

Matthew reçu ces informations tel quel. Ce qu'il avait tant désiré lui tendait enfin les bras. La liberté l'appelait pourtant, son cœur lui se serrait. Caïus ne voulait pas de lui. Encore une fois.

\- Si je pars, d'autres créatures ne risquent-elles pas de me revendiquer ?

\- C'est en effet une possibilité, mais tant que tu es destiné à Caïus, tu peux refuser. Ce qui est arrivé avec les loups était exceptionnel. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas si nombreux. Prends tout de même le temps de réfléchir.

Il partit sur ces mots, laissant l'humain prendre sa décision.

oOo

Perdu le jeune homme ne savait que faire. Il aurait aimé avoir des conseils d'une personne qui avait vécu une situation semblable à la sienne, mais c'était impossible. Seul son ancêtre avait été un calice mais il avait disparu depuis longtemps. La mort dans l'âme, Matthew se leva. La meilleure solution restait la discussion. Il devait voir Caïus. Il emprunta les longs couloirs de la demeure Volturi qu'il connaissait désormais comme sa poche. Au tournant, Matthew ne vit pas la vampiresse. La collision fut inévitable. Une poigne de fer l'empêcha de finir sur les dalles froides du château. Confus Matthew s'excusa quand une voix douce parvint à ses oreilles.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème. Cela me rappelle une époque si lointaine. Vous lui ressemblez énormément.

Matthew releva la tête surpris par ces paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Son souffle se bloqua. La personne en face de lui, lui était inconnue mais sa présence l'éblouissait. On aurait dit une déesse. Des cheveux roux cascadaient librement dans son dos, son sourire resplendissait. Tout en elle respirait la vie. Son regard se teinta d'inquiétude face à l'hébétude du jeune homme.

\- Tout va bien ?

Matthew sursauta à l'entente de cette voix bienveillante.

\- Oui, c'est juste que…

\- Elianore !

La jeune femme se retourna à l'énonciation de son prénom, un éblouissant sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Matthew quant à lui se figea. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ne pouvant croire à l'identité de celui qui lui faisait face. L'homme enlaça tendrement la vampiresse qui se fondit dans son étreinte en retour.

\- Je suis enchanté de faire la connaissance officielle de ma descendance. J'ose espérer que mes écrits t'aient été d'une quelconque utilité.

\- Grand-père ! Comment est-ce possible ?

L'homme eu une petite moue.

\- Je me suis un peu joué de votre famille. Votre grand-père est mort depuis longtemps, je me suis fait passer pour lui mais je suis son arrière grand-père, L'ancêtre de votre famille. Je m'excuse.

Matthew eu du mal à y croire.

\- Les calices vivent autant de temps que leur vampire. N'aie pas l'air aussi étonné.

L'aïeul sembla s'amuser de la situation.

Matthew restait surpris de trouver face à lui celui qui l'avait initié au monde surnaturel, encore plus de savoir que ce dernier était en fait son grand-père. Enfin celui qu'il avait considérer comme tel jusque là. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Alfred ne résista pas et prit dans ses bras celui qu'il considérait comme son petit-fils. Le jeune homme s'effondra. Il allait enfin pouvoir parler de sa situation à un autre calice.

\- Aro nous a déjà tout raconté, déclara t-il une fois Matthew calmé. J'aurais aimé être à tes cotés lorsque tout ça est arrivé, hélas une autre mission m'incombait.

L'humain hocha la tête. La vampiresse s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Caïus. Il est têtu mais il tient à toi.

Matthew le savait déjà. Il prit rapidement congé. Leur discussion attendrait. Pour le moment, Caïus était sa priorité.

oOo

Arrivé devant la chambre, Matthew hésita. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée. Le vampire devinait sa présence à travers la porte, mais aucun ne bougea. Enfin, le jeune homme frappa quelques coups légers. Pas de réponse. Il retenta, mais le résultat fut le même. Démotivé, il laissa tomber son bras. Caïus ne répondrait pas. Il ne voulait pas le voir.

\- Caïus, s'il te plait ouvre-moi, je dois te parler.

Il espérait que sa voix le ferait réagir.

\- Pars ! Je ne veux pas de toi.

Matthew recula sous le ton sec du vampire. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé si durement. Il s'enfuit les larmes aux yeux. Il couru jusqu'à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de la demeure. Il ignorait sa destination, mais il devait s'enfuir le plus loin de cette créature à qui il aurait donné sa vie mais qui le blessait si profondément.

Il se stoppa lorsqu'il aperçu un attroupement. Il joua un peu des coudes pour découvrir la vampiresse et son ancêtre tenir un autre vampire. Celui-ci était lourdement chainé et les gardes Volturis se tenaient tout autour près à intervenir au moindre écart. Aro s'approcha, relevant sa tête sans aucune délicatesse.

\- Ainsi, c'est toi le traitre ! Tu es celui qui a vendu Matthew à son père puis aux garous.

Le vampire ne répondit pas, mais un cruel sourire s'étira sur tout son visage. Il s'agrandit lorsque son regard se posa sur la silhouette du jeune homme.

\- Vous serez bientôt perdus.

Ces mots furent salués par une gifle retentissante que lui donna le roi.

\- Emmenez-le dans un cachot. Mon frère se fera un plaisir de le faire parler. Il décidera de son sort.

Tous s'exécutèrent.

Aro se tourna vers Matthew.

\- Suis-moi, nous allons avoir une réunion importante. Il faut que tu y assistes.

Matthew voulu lui parler de Caïus mais le Volturi l'arrêta. D'un sourire compatissant, il le rassura.

\- Mon frère est borné. Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra vers toi. Patience.

Le jeune homme en fut un peu rassuré. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône. Les vampires y étaient déjà rassemblés. Aro se plaça sur son fauteuil. Il fit signe à Matthew de s'asseoir sur celui de Caïus, absent. Timidement, il s'exécuta. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se trouver face à tant de monde. Oubliant leur présence, il se concentra sur les mots d'Aro.

\- Les vampires trahissent, les garous attendent leur vengeance. La guerre approche à grand as vers nos portes. Déjà nos alliés et nos espions surveillent l'ennemi. Leur but est clairement notre destruction, et celle de Caïus leur tient particulièrement à cœur. Je vous le dis, nous en sortirons vainqueur. Ils doivent comprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas impunément aux Volturis.

Les vampires d'un parfait accord saluèrent cette déclaration s'agenouillant devant leurs chefs, signe d'allégeance, avant de repartir vaquer à ses occupations.

Dans la pièce, il ne resta plus qu'Aro, Marcus et Matthew.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

Matthew obéit. Trop d'émotions dans la journée eurent raison de sa personne. Il ne voulait que dormir. L'annonce d'Aro le troublait tout de même. Une bataille approchait, Caïus dans la ligne de mir de l'ennemi. Dans cet état, le vampire ne pourrait se protéger de tout. Il devait à tout prix renouer le lien de calice. Ainsi il serait plus fort. Protéger Caïus était son unique raison de vivre. Encore fallait-il convaincre le roi buté.

* * *

_Matthew prend enfin position par rapport à sa situation avec Caïus, ceci dit, leur relation risque d'avoir encore beaucoup de retournements. L'apparition de l'ancêtre calice et du vampire traître seront importants pour les autres chapitres, tout comme on retrouvera bientôt des personnages secondaires tels que le père ou la sœur. _

_Cette fois-ci, la suite est déjà écrite donc l'attente sera moins longue. Et puis mon but est de la terminer avant la rentrée afin de commencer le mois de septembre avec de nouveaux projets._

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu, laissez un petit com', ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aide à m'améliorer._

_A très vite._


	9. Le renouveau

_Ouch , je crois que je suis impardonnable, après tant de temps, je vous poste enfin une suite. J'espère que vous n'avec pas tous fuit après tant d'attente. J'espère également qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'incohérences après un si long temps de pause…_

_Bon je vais cesser mes blablas, et vous souhaitez bonne lecture._

* * *

**-8-**

**Le renouveau**

Il tambourinait contre la porte depuis bientôt dix minutes. Aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, pourtant il ne désespérait pas. Il se laissa tomber contre la porte bien décidé à ne pas bouger.

Sa décision était prise. Il était le calice de Caïus, et était bien résolu à tenir son rôle. C'est pourquoi il patientait depuis bientôt une heure dans ce couloir où les courants d'air étaient aussi fréquents que les fantômes en Ecosse. Il comprenait la démarche du vampire qui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais c'était mal connaitre le jeune homme. Il ne bougea pas de la journée. Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée, alors que ses muscles se paralysaient et que le sommeil l'entrainait peu à peu dans ses limbes qu'il se retrouva allongé sur la pierre froide. Caïus le surplombait.

\- Entre. Je ne tiens pas à avoir ta mort sur les bras.

Trop heureux d'entendre cet ordre, il se releva tant bien que mal. Caïus lui désigna un fauteuil sur lequel Matthew prit place. Il s'empêcha de soupirer de bien être devant un tel confort après avoir passé tant d'heures à faire le pied de grue dans ce froid.

\- Alors qu'as-tu de si important à me dire pour te pétrifier devant ma porte.

Le ton n'était pas froid, il paraissait même amusé. Matthew prit ça pour un bon présage.

\- Je veux être ton calice.

Les yeux de Caïus s'écarquillèrent. L'humain le vit pour la première fois surpris. Il devina également que cela ne devait arriver que très rarement. Tout aussi subitement qu'elle était apparu, son visage se ferma. Matthew sentit que ça allait tourner à son désavantage. Il se fit suppliant.

\- Accepte. Fais le au moins pour les autres vampires. En qualité de calice lié, vous aurez plus de chance de vaincre.

Le jeune homme vit que ses paroles avaient fait mouche. Caïus acceptait l'argument. Il lui faudrait ensuite se faire aimer pour sa personne et non pas pour ses avantages.

Le vampire se leva, il prit doucement Matthew et l'allongea sur le lit.

-Cette fois-ci nous ferons de ce contrat un nouveau départ. Je m'engage à te prendre tel que tu es et à écouter ce que tu auras sur le cœur. En retour tu t'engages à m'obéir et à me faire confiance.

\- Je m'y engage.

Par ces mots, Matthew venait de sceller son destin, mais cette fois-ci, il y consentait entièrement. Le vampire sembla satisfait par sa réponse. Il n'en attendit pas plus pour fondre sur ses lèvres. Le vampire plaqua son corps glacé contre celui de Matthew qui frissonna, mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps car Caïus était bien décidé à le réchauffer.

Sans rompre le baiser enflammé, Caïus passa ses mains sous la chemise de Matthew s'évertuant à lui parcourir la peau tout en le débarrassant du tissu trop gênant. Le jeune homme trop occupé à frémir sous ses doigts habile ne l'aida en rien. Enervé, le vampire céda à la force, et la chemise fut réduite à néant. Matthew décida d'enlever son pantalon par ses propres moyens avant de trop perdre la tête, et il ne voulait pas particulièrement que ce dernier se retrouve en lambeaux. Il sentit Caïus sourit tout contre lui face à cette initiative. Débarrassé de la plupart de ses vêtements, le vampire l'allongea sur ses draps de soie et se positionna au dessus de lui. Ses mains s'attaquèrent alors à la moindre parcelle de peau découverte, faisant monter la température du jeune homme. Rapidement, Matthew ne fut plus que gémissements et sensations. Sa respiration saccadée trahissait l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Caius fit durer le plaisir, faisant grogner le jeune homme de frustration à chaque fois que les mains se trouvaient un peu trop près de cette zone fatidique, sans jamais la toucher franchement.

Enfin, Caïus le libéra de sa dernière barrière de tissus, au plus grand soulagement de l'humain. Il empoigna son membre faisant courir ses doigts habiles dessus, puis il se positionna entre ses cuisses, le préparant précautionneusement. Si au début, Matthew du retenir un mouvement de recul, encore traumatisé par leur dernière fois, il s'abandonna bien vite, en voyant que le vampire ne lui ferait aucun mal. Alors que Matthew se perdait dans les sensations, tout s'arrêta, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Les yeux rougeoyant du vampire le scrutait comme pour lui demander son accord. Le jeune homme hocha faiblement la tête, et ce fut la déferlante. Caïus s'enfonça d'un coup en lui, plantant ses crocs dans sa carotide au même instant. Le plaisir que ressentit Matthew à ce moment là était indescriptible, il perdit conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait, se laissant submerger par ce nouveau lien qui se forgeait au plus profond de son être, s'imprégnant de Caïus autant que lui s'imprégnait de sa personne.

Quand il revint à lui, ce fut pour se trouver haletant entre les bras frais du vampire qui essayait de le calmer par des mots apaisant. Comme toujours lui était impeccable, parfaitement de marbre, mais en l'observant de plus près, Matthew pouvait ressentir la satisfaction du vampire, et son unité. Le lien entre eux brillait de mille feux.

oOo

Le moment que redoutait tant Matthew était arrivé. Il était descendu avec son vampire dans les cachots. Il lui avait dit qu'il resterait à ses cotés dans n'importe quelle circonstance, il ne voulait pas faillir. Pas tout de suite. Pourtant ce qui l'attendait ne serait pas de tout repos. Caïus s'apprêtait à interroger le vampire traite qu'ils avaient ramené. Le jeune homme connaissant très bien la réputation de son vampire. On le disait sanguinaire, cruel, maître de la torture, mais rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il voulait prouver au roi qu'il était digne de lui, et pour ça, il devait assister à cet interrogatoire, sans se détourner. Un peu en retrait, il observait son amant faire.

\- Qu'a-t-il prévu de faire, demanda doucereusement le Volturi.

Il ne récolta qu'un ricanement de la part du vampire. Ricanement qui finit en couinement puis en cri. Matthew se recula d'un pas, apeuré par ce qu'il voyait. La réputation de Caïus n'était pas volée. Il démembrait le vampire réfractaire sans état d'âme, s'assurant de le faire souffrir un maximum. Tant de cruauté, tétanisait Matthew. Le traître suppliait la clémence du roi, mais il ne connaissait pas ce mot, et continuait imperturbable. Le cœur de Matthew se souleva, c'était trop. Il s'approcha de son amant et l'étreignit, le suppliant d'arrêter dans un souffle. Les yeux rougeoyant du vampire se tournèrent vers lui, et le jeune homme se crispa. Il ne reconnaissait plus l'amant qu'il avait vu dans sa chambre. Bien vite, Caïus remarqua qu'il l'effrayait et se calma. Il poussa Matthew vers la sortie et le rejoignit, juste avant di coin de l'œil, le jeune homme pu le voir arracher la tête du prisonnier et enflammer tout son corps. Tout cela était de l'histoire ancienne.

Délicatement, le roi emmena son calice dans la salle des trônes, il devait parler à ses frères. Matthew se stoppa juste avant qu'ils entrent.

\- Je pense que tu devrais y aller seul. J'ai besoin de digérer ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Caïus hocha la tête.

\- On se retrouve dans la chambre.

Chacun partit de son coté.

Aro et Marcus attendaient leur frère avec angoisse. Ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, mais le moment était grave. Le monde vampirique prenait un tournant important de l'histoire. Une page s'écrivait, et elle risquait bien de les faire disparaître du monde.

\- Entre donc cher frère, l'accueillit Aro.

Caïus prit place à la gauche du roi le visage fermé.

\- Le vampire est mort, annonça t-il platement.

Cela ne surprit personne. En revanche, tous étaient curieux de savoir ce que leur roi avait pu lui soutirer. Le traître n'avait pu rester muet, pas lorsque c'était Caïus qui menait l'interrogatoire.

\- Le père de Matthew semble bien décidé à nous voire disparaître. Il tient les loups sous sa coupe, et n'hésitera pas à les lâcher.

\- Mais, il ne sait pas que de notre coté, Matthew nous a rejoint. Avec lui, peu de chance de défaite.

Le calice était un avantage indéniable pour leur camp.

\- A vrai dire, il a prévu cette éventualité. Il détient un otage.

Marcus se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

\- La sœur de Matthew. Il s'en servira pour contrer ses pouvoirs. Matthew est au courant. Jamais il ne voudra se servir de ses pouvoirs de calice, pas tant que sa sœur est à la merci de leur père, sinon il y a fort à parier qu'elle n'y survivra pas.

\- Ce que tu nous apprends mon frère est fort contrariant.

Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, partit comme ça, ils courraient à la défaite. Il était temps d'élaborer un plan.

oOo

Matthew parcouru les couloirs la mort dans l'âme. Quand la situation s'éclaircissait enfin, une autre tuile lui tombait dessus. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il vivait la parfaite harmonie avec Caïus, mais leurs relations s'étaient apaisées. Alors qu'il voyait l'avenir avec plus d'optimiste, il apprenait que la guerre grondait à leur porte, et que sa famille se trouvait une nouvelle fois impliquée. Sa pauvre sœur qui n'avait rien à voir la dedans risquait fort de perdre la vie. Son monstre paternel n'avait-il aucun cœur ? Comment pouvait-on faire sa à sa propre progéniture ?

\- Et bien, tu en fais une tête.

Matthew sursauta et releva la tête. Il tomba nez à nez avec l'ex-femme de son amant. Il déglutit difficilement. C'était toujours une situation cocasse de se trouver avec une personne qui fut la compagne de celui pour qui son cœur battait désormais. Mais la femme ne lui paraissait en aucun cas hostile.

\- J'étais sur que vous parviendrez à vous entendre tous les deux.

Le jeune homme lui rendit un timide sourire.

\- Merci pour votre lettre.

\- Hum hum. Je ne voulais que te rendre plus tolérant. Je sais que Caius n'a pas un caractère très facile.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Tous deux partirent dans un fou rire. Ils continuèrent leur discussion, listant tous les défauts du vampire. A cet instant là, ses oreilles devaient siffler.

Hélas, la vampiresse du le laisser, comme tous ses congénères, elle était appelée par les rois. Un rassemblement d'urgence avait été prévu. Le combat était imminent. Elle l'abandonna, lui promettant que tout se passerait bien, qu'il ne devait pas redouter le futur. Matthew ne les avait jamais vu à l'œuvre, mais il devait faire confiance à leurs capacités, après tout, ils étaient les Volturis. Rien ne pouvait leur faire mordre la poussière.

Arrivé devant sa chambre, l'humain eu la grande surprise d'apercevoir son grand père. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors comment vas-tu mon petit ?

\- Beaucoup mieux.

\- Heureux de l'apprendre.

\- Caius m'a enfin accepté. Je suis prêt à jouer mon rôle de calice.

\- C'est très bien, tu auras besoin de toutes tes capacités avec le combat qui se prépare.

Le visage du jeune homme se rembrunit.

\- Mon père détient ma sœur. Je ne pourrais rien faire.

Le visage du vieux calice se crispa.

\- Une telle ordure ! Comment peut-il l'entraîner là dedans. Elle n'a rien à y faire. Je le savais que ce n'était qu'une pourriture. J'aurais du l'éliminer lorsque j'en avais l'occasion.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir un grain envers son paternel.

\- Il faudra donc la sortir de là le plus rapidement possible.

Matthew ne pu qu'être d'accord avec ça. Le vieil homme réfléchit, et ne tarda pas à faire part de son plan au jeune calice. L'idée était ingénieuse, mais il faudrait convaincre son vampire, et ça risquait de poser quelques problèmes, surtout avec leur tout nouveau lien. Matthew soupira. Il devrait attendre le retour du roi en espérant qu'il soit dans de bonnes dispositions. Non, vraiment, peu importe comment, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait lui faire avaler ça. La discussion serait mouvementée.

Matthew s'effondra sur le lit. Pourquoi rien n'était-il simple ? Il avait l'impression de se fourrer dans des situations impossibles.

* * *

_Voilà, finit pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, surtout maintenant que tout a prit un nouveau tournant. Bon pour le prochain chapitre, je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer, mais rapidement je l'espère._

_Je vous dis donc à la prochaine._

_N'hésitez pas à me reviewer, ça réchauffe toujours le cœur._


	10. Un sauvetage qui tourne au vinaigre

_Ouin, mon portable est tombé en panne ce qui me met en rage, heureusement il est encore garantit, mais je risque de devoir m'en passer pour un certain bout de temps. Du coup, je vous livre ce chapitre pour me changer les idées, et oui écrire m'évite d'y penser._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, attention petite scène bouillante et bdsm vers la fin. J'espère vous avoir émoustillé. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**-9-**

**Un sauvetage qui tourne au vinaigre**

Foutus vampires, foutus instincts protecteurs, foutu condition de calice. La réponse était claire, doutable, pourtant Matthew fulminait, il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher, c'était inhumain. Inhumain, après tout Caïus était tout sauf humain. C'était un vampire millénaire, un roi cruel, qui ne gagnait rien à céder à son calice. Le jeune homme fulminait. Il avait exposé son problème à Caïus qui le connaissait déjà, puisque lui-même revenait d'une réunion qui était censé régler ce problème. Hélas, aucune décision ne lui convenait.

Les rois avaient choisit de ne rien faire. Ils refusaient de libérer sa sœur. Trop risqué. Malgré cela, ils souhaitaient que Matthew utilise ses pouvoirs de calice, ceux-là même qui pourraient tuer sa sœur. Le jeune homme s'y refusait. Il devait partir, il devait la sauver. Sa sœur ne resterait pas aux griffes de son père.

Le vampire fit claquer sa langue.

\- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit. Nous n'irons pas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser là-bas, implora l'humain.

\- Trop dangereux, ils nous attendent de pied ferme.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Rien.

Matthew sursauta. Ainsi voilà le courage des vampires. Se terrer et attendre.

\- Nous ne débuteront pas les hostilités.

Sur ces belles paroles, il claqua la porte, laissant le jeune homme.

Matthew tournait en rond. Depuis leur altercation, il réfléchissait, essayant de trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de son vampire, il était le soumis de cette relation. Mais là, il s'agissait de sa famille, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. A présent, plus rien ne le retenait prisonnier ici, rien ne l'empêchait de sortir, si ce n'est son vampire. Expressément, il ne lui avait jamais interdit d'aller en ville, mais pas pour sauver sa sœur. Il devait trouver un moyen de contourner cette règle. Un seul recours, l'autre calice du repère.

Le vieil homme l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

\- Comment vas-tu mon petit ?

\- Il faut faire quelque chose.

Le vieux calice ne demanda pas plus d'explications, il savait parfaitement de quoi parlait Matthew. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Alors, faisons ce que nous avons prévu.

Matthew se mordilla la lèvre. Au début, cela lui avait paru être la solution, mais maintenant, il hésitait.

\- Je comprends tes doutes, mais sache que tu ne t'opposes à Caïus que par cas de force majeur, et parce que cela peut lui sauver la vie. En libérant ta sœur, tu pourras utiliser tes pleins pouvoirs et protéger ton vampire.

Ces paroles le rassurèrent.

\- Ok allons-y.

Sans plus attendre, les deux calices se glissèrent entre les pierres froides de la bâtisse.

L'air le frigorifia. Cela lui semblait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas quitté le château. Aucun des deux ne parla, se contentant d'avancer fixé sur leur objectif. Leur plan était plus que bancal, ils improviseraient, s'étaient-ils dit, après tout aucun ne savait comment allait se présenter la situation.

La jeune femme était assise sur une chaise, étroitement liée l'empêchant tout mouvement. Un coup d'œil à gauche, un autre à droite. Personne. Parfait. Matthew se glissa, faisant sursauter Emma.

\- Chut ! Lui intimida t-il.

Horrifiée, la jeune femme se redressa.

\- Pars ! C'est un piège, lui chuchota t-elle.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, on monte la garde.

Un rire tonitruant le fit sursauter.

\- Que tu penses, ta garde est bien maigre.

Matthew se figea. Cette voix, il la connaissait par cœur. Son père. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. L'homme était entouré par ses chiens de garde, des garous à n'en pas douter. L'un d'eux portait sur son épaule son grand-père inconscient semble t-il.

\- Il semblerait que l'on se retrouve mon petit. Bien que tu te sois relié pleinement cette fois-ci. Quel dommage !

Le garou jeta l'autre calice près d'eux, et Emma s'agenouilla immédiatement à ses cotés, vérifiant son état.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes réunis, vous allez grandement me faciliter la tâche. Il y a fort à parier que vos vampires ne vont pas tarder à accourir pour vous sauver. Il ne nous reste donc qu'à patienter.

Matthew serra les dents. Il était clair qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir. Encore une fois, il s'était laissé aveugler par ses sentiments. Encore une fois, il fallait le secourir, et les vampires allaient risquer leur vie. A moins, qu'ils ne les abandonnent, à près tout, ils l'auraient mérité.

oOo

Le jeune homme ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, enfouissant sa tête entre ses deux genoux. A cet instant, il regrettait son choix. Pourquoi n'en faisait-il qu'à sa tête. Il aurait du obéir à Caius. Hélas, il était trop tard pour regretter son choix. Il ne restait qu'à assumer, et prier pour que la suite se passe rapidement, et sans accros. Les vampires auraient le dessus, n'est ce pas ? Ils étaient invincibles, n'est ce pas ? L'humain pria pour qu'encore une fois, tout se déroule sans encombre.

La porte claqua, et explosa peu de temps après sa rencontre avec le mur de pierre, faisant sursauter tous les personnes présentes dans l'habitacle. Matthew écarquilla les yeux stupéfait de trouver les vampires mener l'assaut.

\- Relâchez-le.

La voix de Caius était sans appel, et le calice frémit. Son vampire le toisait de haut ne laissant aucun doute quant à ses émotions. Il lui en voulait de s'être enfuit une fois de plus, il avait brisé sa confiance. Penaud il baissa la tête.

\- Hors de question, mon cher, il va falloir venir le chercher.

Sans attendre de réponse, il recula laissant place à ses hommes de main. De leur coté, les vampires se mirent en position, prêts à attaquer.

Le choc fut violent et bruyant. Les garous tout comme les vampires s'égalaient en force, personne ne laissait l'autre lui voler l'avantage, et les coups s'enchainèrent. Matthew fut surpris lorsque ses liens tombèrent. Sa sœur s'était libérée et s'affairait à faire de même avec les calices. Une fois libre de leurs mouvements, ils entreprirent de se frayer un chemin dans la cohue.

\- Dépêchez vous, leur cria l'ancêtre de Matthew. Il faut sortir de là au plus vite.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Personne ne faisait attention à eux, et les coups pleuvaient de tous les cotés. Il fallait être vigilent à chaque instant pour ne pas mordre la poussière.

Une fois sortit du hangar, ils respirèrent l'air frais. Comme si cela avait été un signal, les vampires adoptèrent une stratégie de replis. Ils enfermèrent les garous dans leur repère et mirent ce temps à profit pour disparaitre avec Matthew et sa sœur maintenant libérée. La jeune femme était un peu ébranlée par toute cette mésaventure, mais étonnamment, les vampires prirent soin d'elle et la conduisirent dans leur château en sécurité. Ils lui attribuèrent une chambre et s'occupèrent de lui trouver un repas. Matthew rassuré par la tournure des événements la laissa entre leurs mains. Sa sœur loin des mains de son père, elle ne courait plus aucun danger. Hélas, il était clair que tout n'était pas régler pour autant. La guerre était à leurs portes. Car même sans otage, son père ne renoncerait jamais, pas plus que les garous qu'ils commandaient. Leur haine envers les Volturis était trop forte. Le combat final aurait bientôt lieu, et nul ne pourrait y échapper, mais avant tout ça, Matthew avait une autre affaire à régler. Depuis leur retour mouvementé, Caius ne lui avait adressé qu'un regard de mépris. Il avait défié son dominant, et il devait maintenant assumer les conséquences. Le ventre noué, Matthew prit la direction de leur appartement, où il savait qu'il trouverait son vampire.

oOo

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, et nulle trace du Roi ne subsistait. Le jeune homme fit le tour de la chambre, mais elle était totalement déserte de toute évidence. Son corps fut prit de tremblements. S'il n'était pas là, alors cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Il se trouvait dans cet endroit. Celui que Matthew redoutait tant. Celui qu'il avait découvert peu de temps après son arrivée ici. Là où il avait prit conscience que Caius était bien plus qu'un dominant. Le cœur serré, il tatonna pour retrouver l'ouverture. Son souffle se coupa, ses jambes refusaient d'avancer, pourtant il le fallait. A regret, il actionna le levier dévoilant la salle. Comme au premier jour, elle le paralysa. Divers objets s'y trouvaient, tous identiques à sa première visite. Ils ne laissaient guère de doute quant à leur utilisation, et Matthew se mit à prier pour que le vampire n'ai pas l'idée de s'en servir contre lui malgré sa désobéissance.

Espoir qui tourna court, lorsque Caius arriva à sa hauteur. Tout vêtu de cuir, un fouet à la main, il était tout bonnement impressionnant, et Matthew ne pu que baisser les yeux. Sa fibre calice faisait bouillir ses veines, et il dut résister pour ne pas s'agenouiller. Le vampire sentit son combat, ce qui le fit ricaner.

\- Tu m'as désobéit. Je ne suis pas content du tout, susurra t-il.

Le corps de Matthew réagit vivement à son ton, et il se maudit pour cela.

\- Tu dois être punit.

Il retint de justesse, un oui maitre qui voulu franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Depuis quand était il excité par la domination ?

\- A genoux.

La voix du vampire claqua le sortant de ses pensées. Il ne résista pas et tomba. Automatiquement, il prit une position soumise. Mains sur les cuisses ouvertes, tête baissée, il attendait en silence. Le vampire s'accroupit derrière lui, déboutonnant lentement sa chemise, puis toujours avec des gestes aussi lents, ce qui le troublait pour un vampire, il le débarrassa de tous ses vêtements. Ainsi mis à nu et dans cette position qui laissait tout apercevoir de son intimité, il se sentait vulnérable. Peu à peu, ses membres se mirent à trembler. Ce silence, cette immobilité, cette offrande, tout ça le mettait mal à l'aise. La main froide qui vint se poser sur son épaule le calma instantanément. Un peu troublé par cette constatation, il se laissa tout de même faire.

\- Suis-moi.

Doucement, il obéit. Caius le mena jusqu'à un banc où il l'obligea à s'allonger sur le ventre. Le vampire lui lia les membres l'immobilisant totalement, le livrant à l'entière merci de son dominant. Un peu angoissé, le jeune homme tint sa langue et attendit patiemment. La suite ne tarda pas.

\- Tu vas être punit pour avoir été un mauvais soumis. Je veux que tu comptes et que tu me remercies.

Matthew frissonna face à l'implication de ces paroles, mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'interroger davantage que le premier coup s'abattit sur lui, le faisant crier de surprise. De sa position, il ne pouvait voir ce qui l'avait frappé, mais par la sensation, il optait pour un fouet, à petite lanière assez souple. Si sur l'instant le coup l'avait surpris, il n'en gardait toutefois pas trop de douleur, juste une légère brulure qui aurait vite fait de s'estomper. De toute évidence, le vampire retenait sa force et ne voulait pas le blesser. Rassuré, il se détendit un peu.

\- Un, merci Maître.

Ses propres mots l'étonnèrent, mais à près tout, il ne faisait qu'obéir à son dominant. Il laissa un peu plus tomber sa tête sur l'endroit prévu à cet effet et attendit le prochain coup. Il ne tarda pas. Le fouet continua à s'abattre sans relâche sur ses fesses, ses cuisses, le bas de son dos. Caïus était maitre dans son art. Il variait l'intensité, l'endroit, et ne permettait pas au jeune homme de se préparer au prochain, la laissant à chaque fois pris au dépourvu. Si au début, tout cela ne gênait que peu Matthew, au fur et à mesure des coups, il sentait la douleur de plus en plus insistante, bien plus que ce qu'il ne pourrait supporter. Une limite allait être franchit. Sans réfléchir, il cria. Un seul mot et tout s'arrêta.

\- Rouge, le cria lui était venu du plus profond de son être, et l'effet fut immédiat. Il fut immédiatement libéré de ses entraves et Caius se tint à ses cotés caressant doucement son dos le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle et ses esprits.

\- Chut, calme-toi, là tout va bien, lui murmura Caius.

Il l'amena à son lit et l'étendit tendrement. Il s'éclipsa à vitesse vampirique et revint presque aussitôt. Un tube de crème à la main. Il l'étala sur la peau meurtrit du jeune homme qui soupira d'aise.

\- Tu as été parfait, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Ces quelques mots gonflèrent la fierté de jeune homme. Son dominant était satisfait de lui, c'est ce qui comptait. Sur cette pensée, épuisé, il s'endormit ayant à peine conscience de Caius qui l'entourait de ses bras tout en prenant garde à ne pas frôler les zébrures qui recouvraient sa peau.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors votre avis ? Je vous avertit que nous arrivons à la fin de cette histoire, il ne reste que trois chapitres à poster avant le dénouement. A bientôt pour la suite._


	11. Dent pour dent

_Coucou tout le monde, voici donc la suite, et cette fois-ci assez rapidement. Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents car on touche bientôt au dénouement et tout s'enchaine. Laissez-vous emporter par ce chapitre, et bonne lecture._

* * *

**-10-**

**Dent pour dent**

Au matin sans surprise, Matthew se réveilla seul. Les draps froids lui indiquèrent que le vampire l'avait laissé depuis un moment déjà. Sans doute occupé à résoudre les affaires du royaume vampirique. Le jeune homme pesa le pour et le contre de rester au lit, le réveil affichait bientôt le zénith, il était temps qu'il se lève. En ronchonnant, il entreprit de repousser le drap et de se redresser, mais à peine eut-il esquissé le mouvement qu'un cri de douleur lui arracha la gorge. Mauvaise idée. Sa peau le faisait atrocement souffrir, en particulier celle de ses cuisses et ses fesses. Son dos quant à lui donnait l'impression de se déchirer à chaque mouvement. Il maudit Caïus et ses envies dominatrices. Il en garderait la marque pour quelques jours encore. C'est avec lenteur et précaution qu'il entreprit de se vêtir. Un instant il envisagea de se balader sans rien, car le moindre frottement de tissus sur sa peau était un véritable supplice, mais pas sure que l'idée se révèle si judicieuse, à tous les coups, son vampire piquerait une crise de possessivité, et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait éviter.

oOo

Une fois prêt, il se résigna à les rejoindre dans la salle des trônes. Il était sur de trouver les rois, et sans doute sa sœur. A peine arrivé, cette dernière se jeta sur lui, l'étouffant dans son étreinte.

\- Oh petit frère je suis si heureuse de te voir

Maladroitement Matthew lui rendit son étreinte et l'obligea après quelques secondes à le relâcher. Par-dessus son épaule il avait intercepté le regard noir du vampire. Mieux valait éviter de tenter le diable. Il le rejoignit en courant à moitié, bien que déçu de devoir s'éloigner de sa sœur. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un regard narquois, de toute évidence il devinait ce qu'il avait ressenti ce matin. Cela ne l'étonna guère, après tout Caius avait eu des siècles voir des millénaires de pratique, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il sache maîtriser la force de ses coups, tout était minutieusement étudié. Aro attendit qu'il se soit installé pour commencer. Pendant toute la réunion, le jeune homme n'écouta que d'une oreille que très peu attentive. Il avait trop sommeil pour rester concentré, et leurs discussions de guerre ne l'intéressaient guère. Une décision sembla toutefois ressortir et sans le vouloir il la saisit. Il n'ignorait pas que la guerre entre les vampires et garous était violente, et qu'aucun n'admettait sa défaite, cela durait depuis la nuit des temps. Elle s'était calmée mais depuis l'intervention de son père tout reprenait de plus belle. Surtout qu'il menait la meute la plus dangereuse pour le clan Volturis. La menace était prendre au sérieux. Ils n'attendraient pas, ils allaient se jeter au devant et peut être les surprendre. Ils ne se terreraient pas dans leur château fort. Cette position était trop lâche pour les nobles vampires qu'ils étaient. Le jeune homme aurait préféré qu'ils renoncent mais ce n'étaient pas dans leur nature. Par contre enfermer leur petit calice sans défense ça si.

Matthew grognait sur le chemin de leur chambre. Il avait fort bien comprit qu'encore une fois il ne serait pas de la partie. Il se contenterait de les attendre dans le château, bien en sécurité. Caius avait été clair sur ce point, qu'il ne compte pas quitter les quatre murs de cette magnifique demeure. Il aurait été fou pour le contrarier, et après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, lui aussi méritait un peu de repos, surtout que chacune de ses escapades ne s'étaient pas toujours déroulée comme il le souhaitait. Elles rimaient plutôt avec ennuis jusqu'au cou et sauvetage inespéré par les vampires, alors autant qu'il évité de s'en mêler même si rester en retrait ne l'enchantait guère. Son cœur se serrait à l'idée d'être séparé du vampire. Il avait beau se rassurer comme il le pouvait l'angoisse demeurait. Pourquoi ? Alors que quelques semaines plus tôt il se serait réjouis à cette idée, là rien que l'idée d'être séparé de lui le rendait au bord de la nausée.

Caïus le dévisageait avec un air narquois.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde des calices.

Matthew se retint de justesse de lui tirer la langue. Ce geste était trop enfantin pour que le vampire le comprenne. Inutile de perdre son énergie et réponse vaine.

Peu à peu, il comprenait tout ce qui entourait le mot calice, et le jeune homme n'était pas sur de l'apprécier. A quel moment sa vie avait-elle autant changé de vent ? Il détestait perdre le contrôle et pourtant hier il s'était livré sans aucune crainte à Caius. Sa soumission avait été parfaite. Et encore aujourd'hui ses émotions lui jouaient un tour. Ne pouvait-il donc rien décider ? Même sa sœur lui avait tourné le dos. Certes il avait été froid avec elle, mais la faute à qui ? Pas la sienne, mais plutôt celle de son vampire si jaloux. Et puis, elle s'était bien débrouillé toute seule pour s'enticher d'un garde. Durant toute la réunion elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et c'est à peine si elle ne lui avait pas sauté dessus lorsqu'Aro poussé par Marcus avait confié la sécurité de la jeune femme à ce garde. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle de tout ça, enfin si l'occasion se présentait. Pas sur, car les rois avaient préféré les envoyer loin pour une mission. Enfin ça c'est ce qui se disait, car Matthew était sur que sa sœur n'en reviendrait pas, tout du moins humaine. Une mission de recrutement humain pour leur servir de casse-croûte, vu comme sa sœur le dévorait des yeux, elle finirait aussi par mission transformation de la jeune femme en vampire, enfin si son potentiel compagnon l'acceptait et lui retournait ses sentiments.

Bizarrement, toutes ses réflexions perdirent tout leur sens lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leur chambre. C'était leur dernière nuit et le vampire était bien décidé à en profiter. Demain il partait au combat, sans aucune certitude si ce n'est celle de risquer sa vie, alors il avait bien le droit de profiter de l'étreinte et du sang de son calice.

Matthew se laissa totalement entrainer par son vampire, tout devenait cotonneux autours de lui, plus rien n'importait si ce n'est lui. Il sentit à peine l'air frais sur sa peau signe que ses vêtements avaient disparu. En revanche la peau de Caius en contact avec la sienne ne pu que lui déclencher un frisson incontrôlable, qui bientôt se mua en un frisson de désir lorsque les mains du vampire se firent plus entreprenantes. Il se retrouva allongé, le vampire entre ses cuisses parcourant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Matthew ne fut que gémissement et halètements étouffés. Il retint un cri lorsque sa virilité fut engloutit par une antre humide, et écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que son vampire lui faisait. Cependant il ne pu réagir que ce dernier s'activait dessus bien décidé à lui faire perdre la tête. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- Ca… Caius ! Hurla t-il.

Trop tard, le jeune homme s'était déjà déversé dans la bouche de son vampire. Ce dernier remonta jusqu'à lui l'embrassant à perdre haleine.

\- Tu es fou, murmura Matthew ne revenant pas de ce qui venait se passer.

Le vampire se contenta d'un sourire malicieux avant de revenir au postérieur du jeune homme, qui grimaça lorsque sa peau encore rougie par la vieille fut sollicitée.

\- A moi, grogna le vampire.

Malgré ses paroles de possessivité, il se montra doux en prépara correctement le jeune homme apaisant même par la même occasion le postérieur de Matthew. Rapidement la douleur fut vite oubliée et tout deux ne furent que gémissements. L'orgasme les prit de cours les laissant pantelant, bien que le vampire ne le montra que peu. Après tout il restait maitre de lui dans toutes les occasions, et sa condition lui conférait une endurance sans faille. Le jeune humain lui s'écroula à bout de souffle, et son compagnon n'eu pas le cœur à lui demander un second round. A la place il nettoya toute trace de ce qui venait de se passer et vint le rejoindre alors qu'il sombrait. Il resta de longues heures à le contempler gravant à jamais les traits dans sa mémoire. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, silencieusement il s'éclipsa, non pas sans avoir au préalable embrassé le jeune homme qui encore perdu dans son sommeil lui répondit inconsciemment.

oOo

Pour la énième fois il traversa les couloirs trop déserts du château. Il maudissait son vampire qui l'avait abandonné sans prévenir. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ? Est-ce qu'il avait eu peur que les adieux soient trop déchirants ? Matthew sourit à cette pensée. Non, Caius serait resté de marbre, en revanche pour sa part, rien ne l'aurait empêché de fondre en larmes, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Sa nature de calice prenait de plus en plus les commandes. A lui de l'accepter et de faire avec pour éviter de devenir schizophrène. Le froid lui mordait la peau, et il se dit que se balader en fine chemise n'était surement pas la meilleure idée. L'ambiance elle-même état glaciale, certes la compagnie des vampires n'était pas toujours joyeuse, mais là tout était trop vide. La plupart des vampires avaient suivit leurs rois, tout comme la garde rapprochée. Ici ne restait plus que les vampires de second ordre, ceux qui ne serviraient à rien dans la bataille. A cet instant il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Plus aucune connaissance n'étaient dans les lieux. Le jeune homme aurait pu aller voir les humains qui travaillaient pour les Volturis, mais à l'instant il n'en avait pas envie. Peu à peu il tombait dans la morosité, prenant son mal en patience.

Les jours s'égrenèrent et les ongles du jeune homme disparaissaient peu à peu. Il avait l'impression de se consumer d'angoisse. Quand allaient-ils revenir ? Cette question revenait sans cesse. Enfin son supplice prit fin, lorsque la horde arriva. Le jeune homme se précipita vers eux, mais sa déception fut à la hauteur de ses espoirs. Tout ce boucan n'était du qu'au retour de sa sœur. Cependant il oublia vite sa déception devant son visage pâle. Il se précipita à ses cotés et la retint difficilement. Elle s'effondra sur son épaule.

\- Il est mort, sanglota t-elle.

Le jeune homme eu toutes les peines du monde à la comprendre. Il du attendre qu'elle se calme pour en savoir plus.

\- On a été attaqué, il a voulu me protéger et ils l'ont tué.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je devais revenir.

La lumière se fit immédiatement dans l'esprit de Matthew. Sa sœur était revenue seule, sans son garde. Mort, tué par des garous alors qu'ils auraient du ne pas s'en approcher. La peur noua le ventre du calice. Sa sœur avait encore couru des risques. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien. Une fois remise de ses émotions, ils vagabondèrent ensemble dans les couloirs, impatient du retour des vampires.

Cette fois-ci ce fut vraiment leur retour qui les tira de leur sommeil. Pour se rassurer, ils partageaient la même chambre aussi arrivèrent-ils en même temps devant les Volturis.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, le jeune homme chercha la chevelure blonde de son vampire, ses entrailles se nouant de plus en plus alors qu'il survolait la troupe. Son cœur se glaça lorsqu'il tomba sur le visage tordu de Marcus. Ses jambes faiblirent et il serait tombé si Aro ne l'avait pas retenu. Sa fibre calice lui soufflait qu'un drame était arrivé, et le regard condescendant des Rois ne le rassurèrent guère.

\- Où est Caius ? Souffla t-il.

\- Il se peut qu'il soit retenu par ton père et sa meute.

Cette fois-ci toute couleur le quitta définitivement. Son monde s'écroulait.

Les vampires lui expliquèrent plus calmement la situation. Ils avaient rapidement prit l'avantage et les garous battaient retraite. La leçon était comprise. Au moment du repli, Caius manquait à l'appel. Rien n'indiquait que les garous le détenaient, mais il n'y avait que peu d'autres possibilités. Le fait que Matthew n'ai ressentit aucune déchirure dans son lien prouvait qu'il était encore en vie. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? A la merci des garous il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, c'était certain. Ils devaient aller le chercher. Matthew approuva vivement, mais c'est dans un état second qu'il les regarda établir leurs plans. Dans un semi coma, il les suivit tel un pantin.

oOo

Encadré par les vampires et soutenu par Emma, Matthew avançait. Droit vers Caius. Cette fois-ci les rôles étaient inversés, c'est lui qui allait délivrer son vampire. Cette pensée aurait pu être comique si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique. Pour la discrétion, on repassera. Les vampires avaient adopté une tactique peu recherchée, c'est-à-dire l'attaque frontale. Les garous furent à peine surpris et bondirent tout de suite. Matthew se tassa avec sa sœur de peur d'être blessé. Lui n'avait pas leur endurance, le moindre coup lui serait fatal. Un grognement lui fit relever la tête. Un immense garou leur faisait face. Il regarda autours de lui en quête d'un soutient mais ils étaient seuls. Emma lui attrapa le bras totalement pétrifiée. Le jeune homme déglutit. Sa dernière heure était arrivée. Ils virent le garou se ramasser, bondirent. Ils fermèrent les yeux mais le choc ne vint pas. Ils se redressèrent pour trouver un homme. Grand, carré, tout dans sa posture le désignait comme Alpha de la meute. Ce dernier avait ses yeux fixés sur Emma. Rien ne le détachait d'elle. Il s'avança hypnotiser et lui attrapa les mains pour l'attirer à elle. Aussitôt une vague les balaya en même temps qu'un hurlement se faisait entendre. Un grognement puissant, emplis de magie, de promesses et d'amour.

Aussitôt les combats cessèrent et les regards se portèrent sur Emma et l'Alpha. Les garous s'agenouillèrent autours de leur Alpha tandis que les vampires se reculèrent légèrement. Matthew perdu, comprit rapidement ce qui se passait quand Aro lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Ta sœur a trouvé un compagnon.

L'Alpha venait de s'imprégner d'Emma. Maintenant il ne lui ferait aucun mal, ni à elle, ni à ses proches. La bataille était terminée.

L'Alpha s'approcha d'Aro et de Marcus. Matthew qui se trouvait à leurs cotés ne pu que tressaillir en voyant la musculature impressionnante de l'homme. Il lui sourit d'un air qui se voulu rassurant mais même si l'intention était là, ce ne fut pas très réussit.

\- Je m'appelle Luke. Je suis désolé pour le tord que je vous ai causé.

Aro balaya cette excuse d'un geste vague de la main.

\- Je tiens à me racheter, et vous pouvez d'ores et déjà nous compter comme allier.

Ce revirement de situation provoqua des grognements de la part des garous, bien vite arrêtés par le regard de leur Alpha. Luke se tourna vers Matthew.

\- Je sais que tu cherches ton vampire. Je peux te dire que ton père l'a emmené dans notre cave.

\- Comment ? Demanda t-il étonné.

L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil et désigna sa sœur qui se tenait en retrait, totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

\- Elle me l'a dit. Par la pensée, précisa t-il.

Hélas ces explications plus que nébuleuses ne convinrent pas au jeune homme qui se tourna vers les Rois pour mieux comprendre. Aro se colla à la tâche.

\- Lorsque le lien garou compagnon est établit, ils peuvent partager leurs pensées. Luke étant très puissant, ta sœur n'a pas pu résister.

Le jeune homme allait protester cette violation d'intimité, mais on ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Ne juge pas ce que tu ne comprends pas. Il me semble que ton lien avec Caius lui-même n'est pas ce qu'il semble être.

Il ne dit rien se contentant de baisser la tête. Il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à sa sœur s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Luke coupa court à ses inquiétudes.

\- Elle va bien, elle se remet juste du nouveau lien, et du monde qui s'offre à elle. Elle apprivoise la meute.

Matthew hocha la tête. Lui-même avait fait l'expérience d'une connexion avec la meute, mais il n'en gardait pas de bons souvenirs. Cependant là, tout se passait différemment. Peut être parce qu'elle était la compagne de l'Alpha. Celle qui lui était désigné.

\- Bien ne perdons pas plus de temps, allons rejoindre Caius.

Tous ne purent qu'approuver et suivirent les garous. Maintenant ils ne risquaient plus rien d'eux. Pas après cette union.

oOo

Matthew sursauta lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier. Ce dernier dévoilait une salle de torture comme il n'en avait jamais vu et son estomac se révulsa. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les détails préférant se concentrer sur son père et son vampire. Hélas la chaise où il aurait du se trouver était vide. La salle elle-même était vide. Disparus. Aucun signe ni de son père, ni de Caius. Comment cela était-il possible. Son corps se mit à trembler et pour la seconde fois son monde s'écroulait. Il fut rattrapé par Luke qui le força à le regarder.

\- Et bonhomme, ce n'est pas le moment. Ça va aller, on va le retrouver.

Déjà autours d'eux les garous reniflaient l'air, guettant leur trace.

\- Ton père a du sentir le vent tourner. Il sait que dorénavant nous ne lui obéiront plus. Il va se mettre en quête d'une autre meute.

Puis soucieux, il continua.

\- Et avec Caius en otage, il se fera accepter rapidement. Trop de garous en veulent à ton vampire.

Le temps pressait, le calice le sentait. Autours de lui les deux rois se rassemblaient.

\- Tu peux le localiser. Il faut que tu te concentres sur votre lien.

Encouragé, Matthew se concentra, en vain. La peur le paralysait, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce que lui disait Aro. Dépités, ils rentrèrent au domaine volturis accompagnés par les garous. Il n'y avait rien à faire si ce n'est chercher, mais pour cela ils auraient besoin du lien qui unissait Matthew et Caius. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à l'isoler pour remonter à sa source, mais ils ne perdaient pas espoir. Peut être qu'avec un peu de repos, tout serait plus facile. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il y parvienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

_Après cet assez long chapitre (par rapport à d'habitude), je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais poster la suite, alors prenez votre mal en patience, et j'espère que vous serez tout de même au rendez-vous. A très vite._


	12. Bataille finale

**Après une très longue absence, me revoici pour vous livrer la suite. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier alors savourez le comme il se doit.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**-11- **

**Bataille finale**

Matthew étouffait. Sans son vampire, il était sujet à la panique et se sentait totalement vulnérable. Le jeune homme grimaça à cet adjectif. Il était un homme, capable de se défendre seul, depuis quand avait-il besoin de quelqu'un pour le protéger ? Tu es faible dans leur monde, lui souffla sa conscience. Et puis, il devait avouer que malgré ses cotés dominateurs, avoir Caïus à ses cotés était un véritable réconfort. La vie à deux avait tout de même plus de positif qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer jusqu'à présent.

Son lien lui criait l'emplacement de Caïus, mais il ne pouvait s'y précipiter ainsi. Les autres rois veillaient au grain, ils surveillaient de près le calice. Luke, l'alpha des loups venait de proposer son aide aux vampires. Depuis qu'il s'était imprégné d'Emma, la sœur de Matthew, il ne pouvait décemment continuer sa guerre avec les vampires. Sa meute se conformait avec ses ordres, et il fallait l'avouer, prenait plaisir à se mêler sans combat aux vampires.

Dans la citadelle Volturis, les vampires se préparaient au combat. Le père de Matthew était un redoutable adversaire. Il détenait Caïus en otage, et quelque chose leur disait que le roi n'était pas son seul avantage.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre pour en avoir la réponse. Quelques jours après l'enlèvement de Caïus, ses frères eurent une livraison spéciale. Elle réunit tous les vampires et Matthew dans la salle du trône. Caïus gisait, plus pâle que jamais, avachi sur son trône. A cette vue, le jeune homme se précipita vers lui. Son lien encore trop frais l'avait empêché de sentir toutes les émotions de Caïus, et même de le localiser correctement. Ce fut donc un choc pour lui de le voir ainsi.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-il à Aro, choqué de le voir encore plus pâle, si c'était possible que son teint habituelle.

Les yeux vitreux, Caïus l'observa. La vision fit froid dans le dos du calice.

\- Caïus vient de nous être rendu par ton père, annonça le roi Volturi. Il nous a livré un message de guerre, il commencera les hostilités demain.

L'annonce du roi mit la salle en ébullition. Les vampires se regardèrent, étonné que l'on vienne les provoquer sur leur propre territoire. Matthew lui s'en fichait éperdument. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur Caïus. Qu'était-il donc arrivé au vampire ? Pourquoi son père le leur rendait-il si facilement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Insista le calice.

\- Il a été mordu pour un loup, lui répondit enfin Marcus dans un souffle.

La sentence résonna. Nul n'ignorait que la morsure d'un garou était fatale pour un vampire. Pendant une semaine, le vampire allait agoniser avant de succomber. Nul remède n'était connu à ce jour, et la fin du roi semblait inévitable. Les jambes de Matthew faillirent céder sous son poids, mais il fut retenu par Jane qui avait surpris sa détresse.

\- Allons-y, le guida t-elle en douceur.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire encore abasourdit. Il fut ramené surement dans sa chambre.

\- Il serait préférable que tu restes ici durant la bataille, lui conseilla t-elle.

Matthew hocha la tête. Dans l'état où il était, il ne serait pas de grande utilité. De plus entre des vampires et des garous, il ne pourrait rien faire pour aider ou nuire, alors autant qu'il reste ici, protégé par ces murs.

\- Ta sœur restera avec toi, la renseigna t-elle.

\- Et Caïus ? Osa t-il demander.

La vampiresse lui fit un sourire désolé.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu ne le vois pas pour l'instant, il est dangereux.

Matthew ne dit rien pour ne pas la gêner, mais son sang bouillait de cet éloignement. Jane dut l'abandonner pour se préparer à la bataille.

Emma sa sœur le rejoignit. Elle s'approcha de son frère et l'enlaça. Tous les deux, ils tremblaient de peur pour ceux qu'ils aimaient. Les garous se battraient aux cotés des volturis, et ça ne rassurait personne. Les garous étaient de bons alliés, mais ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait. Les deux humains tendirent l'oreille tout au long de la bataille, essayant de distinguer ce qui se passait dehors.

Ooo

Les volturis aux cotés des garous scrutaient l'horizon. Le père de Matthew ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, entouré par d'autres garous, et d'autres vampires. Tous des ennemis des volturis. Ils marquèrent toutefois un temps d'arrêt en apercevant les loups qui se tenaient aux cotés des volturis. Personne ne les avait prévenus de ces inattendus alliés.

Laissant les doutes de coté, ils se jetèrent les uns sur les autres. Les ordres étaient clairs, pas de pitié. Tous avaient des comptes à rendre, et le moment tombait à pic. Entres coups, morsures et cris, difficile de dire qui avait l'avantage. Cependant bientôt, le vent tourna. Luke faisant preuve de toute son autorité ne tarda pas à dominer tous les garous. Il imposa sa marque d'alpha sur tous les loups présents ce soir. Désavantagé, les vampires du coté du père de Matthew se firent massacré un par un. Le père sentant la partie perdue, voulu prendre la fuite.

La patte velue de Luke lui barra la route. Les crocs sous la gorge, il se tint immobile. Le temps qu'Aro arrive vers eux. En un seul geste il lui arracha la tête du reste du corps, tandis que Marcus mettait le feu au corps disloqué.

Un immense silence suivit sa mort. Les garous redevinrent humains, les vampires nettoyaient le désordre. Ainsi s'en était fini du père de Matthew. Ils avaient gagné la bataille. Les ennemis étaient vaincus. Les garous réunis sous l'autorité de Luke qui jamais ne se retournerait contre les volturis. L'alpha n'avait d'ailleurs qu'une hâte en tête. Aller rassurer sa compagne, Emma. Elle devait l'attendre avec Matthew.

Aro pour sa part était moins joyeux. L'état de Caïus ne ferait que se dégrader après cette morsure. Sans solution de guérison, la victoire semblait bien fade. Il avait tenté de raisonné son frère. En temps normal, c'était déjà compliqué, alors autant dire qu'avec la douleur, c'était mission impossible. Aro insinuait que son calice pouvait peut être le guérir, mais le vampire refusait d'essayer. Il avait même interdit à tous de les mettre en contact. Il voulait tenir son calice éloigné.

La morsure avait fait pénétrer un poison dans son organisme qui consumait son corps à petit feu. LA douleur rendait fou, et rares étaient les vampires à ne pas faire des ravages autours d'eux dans cet état. Pour palier à cette éventualité, Caïus s'était enfermé, avec l'aide des deux autres rois, dans une geôle. La plus sécurisée. Il refusait de faire des dégâts autours de lui.

Ooo

La victoire annoncée, fut une délivrance pour Emma et Matthew. Aucun des deux ne montra la moindre tristesse à la mort de leur paternel. Pas après ce qu'il leur avait fait. Le jeune homme se montrait toutefois un peu moins joyeux que sa sœur. Aro l'avait mis au courant de l'état de Caïus ainsi que de ses ordres. Le calice se sentait rejeté. Il ne pouvait rester bras croisés.

Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur son grand-père.

\- Tu as mauvaise mine mon petit, lui fit-il remarquer paternellement.

Matthew lui fit un sourire avant d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Là, là, tout doucement, l'apaisa t-il.

Bien sur, lui aussi était au courant de la situation de Caïus. Il savait ce que Matthew ressentait. Le jeune homme avait besoin d'aide.

Autours d'une tasse de thé préparée par sa compagne, Alfred, livra tous ses secrets de calice à Matthew. Les livres qu'il lui avait livrés l'avait déjà énormément renseigné, mais là il lui disait tout, sans rien omettre. Lui était l'un des plus vieux calices, il avait eu le temps de comprendre son rôle, les pouvoirs de sa condition, et tout le reste. Peut être ses paroles donneraient-elles la solution qu'attendait tant Matthew.

Le jeune homme refusait de ne rien faire pour Caïus. Leur histoire n'avait pas été des plus tendres. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il sentait que leur lien était important. Il faudrait construire leur histoire, et sans doute régler des désaccords, essuyer des tempêtes, mais il voulait tenter l'aventure. Il refusait que cette dernière ne meure avant d'avoir pu commencer. Caïus guérirait, promesse de calice.

**Encore un chapitre assez court. Je vais de ce pas écrire la suite, car il est temps de mettre le point final à cette fiction. Je vous ai assez fait patienter.**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


	13. Le début d'une nouvelle vie

**Le moment est venu de clore enfin cette fiction. Je vous livre mon dernier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**-12-**

**Le début d'une nouvelle vie**

Matthew inspira profondément. Il s'apprêtait à enfreindre les ordres de Caïus, mais c'était pour le propre bien de son vampire. Il n'en avait rien à faire des directives plus qu'idiotes de son vampire. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, la voie était libre. Personne dans les couloirs. Le jeune homme se dirigea aussi furtivement que possible, bien que ce soit difficile de tromper l'ouïe des vampires, vers le lieu où logeait Caïus.

Arrivé devant la porte du donjon, il ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait trouver de l'autre coté de la porte, mais sans doute pas un Caïus très accueillant. Le vampire risquait d'être furibond de le voir se tenir devant lui, sans parler du venin garou qui affectait son système. Ne risquait-il pas de le blesser ? Matthew secoua la tête, son grand-père lui avait dit qu'il ne risquait rien. Ce n'était pas le moment de douter, il ne devait pas faire demi-tour.

La porte pivota sur ses gonds dans un vacarme qui lui parut assourdissant. Il referma aussitôt, le plongeant dans la pénombre. Le bruit de chaines métalliques cliquetant follement lui fit relever la tête. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent au peu de luminosité, il aperçut la silhouette du vampire. Ce dernier ne le quittait pas du regard. Ses pupilles rougeoyantes semblaient folles. Il siffla menaçant dans sa direction, mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il avait comprit qu'avec Caïus il fallait être ferme, voir plus dominant que lui-même.

Sans faiblir, il s'approcha de lui, pour se mettre à portée de ses bras, et de ses crocs. Il enleva sa chemise avec des gestes mesurés et frissonna quand l'air froid rencontra sa peau désormais nue. Il s'approcha davantage pour se coller contre le torse de Caïus, puis plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, lui ordonna :

\- Bois !

Il lui offrit sa gorge sans restrictions.

Le vampire grogna et tenta de l'éloigner, mais il était faible, et ne réussit pas à déloger son calice. Avec le jeune homme qui insistait, toutes ses barrières finirent par tomber et son instinct prit le dessus. Son calice réclamait la morsure de son vampire.

Matthew ferma les yeux et pria pour que son grand-père ait raison. Il laissa Caïus percer sa peau et sentit son sang être aspiré. Ses forces diminuaient au fur et à mesure que Caïus se régénérait. La peur tordit le ventre de Matthew. Et s'il ne s'arrêtait pas à temps, et s'il le vidait entièrement ? Cependant ses craintes étaient infondées. Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, les bras se raffermirent autours de sa taille le collant contre le torse de marbre du vampire, et ce dernier se retira de sa gorge, nettoyant la plaie tendrement. Le jeune homme ne put en voir davantage car ses paupières se firent lourdes et il sombra.

Bien plus tard, il émergea dans un cocon de chaleur. Matthew prit conscience qu'il était emmitouflé dans une tonne de couvertures bien moelleuses. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaitre la pièce. Il s'agissait de la chambre de son vampire. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

\- Ce que tu as fait était de l'inconscience pure.

Matthew grogna avant de remonter les couvertures sur sa tête. Il se doutait que son vampire ne serait pas très content, mais un petit merci ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

\- Cependant, ton sang m'a sauvé, alors je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur, continua t-il.

Matthew osa un coup d'œil vers Caïus, ce dernier avait un fin sourire en coin qui le rassura. Matthew repoussa toutes les couvertures pour sauter dans les bras du vampire.

\- J'ai eu si peur, avoua t-il.

Le vampire serra ses bras autours de lui, surpris de la réaction de son calice.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement pour le vampire et le calice, chacun se remettant de ses émotions. Ils ne quittèrent la pièce que pour faire constater l'état parfait de Caïus. Emma fut soulagée pour son frère, et le laissa entre les mains du vampire. Elle-même avait à faire avec Luke. Matthew se reposa, récupérant toutes ses forces alors que Caïus veillait sur lui. Ce n'est que le soir, à la tombée de la nuit que Matthew osa. Timidement, il vint chercher le vampire.

\- Je veux essayer, rougit-il.

Caïus haussa l'un de ses sourcils parfaits. Matthew soupira, de toute évidence, le vampire voulait qu'il soit plus explicite.

\- Je veux me laisser dominer, bafouilla t-il en baissant immédiatement la tête trop honteux.

Le vampire s'approcha de lui à sa vitesse surnaturelle pour le plaquer au mur.

\- Demande le moi encore, susurra t-il.

Et Matthew s'exécuta.

Caïus s'éloigna quelque peu pour l'observer.

\- Es-tu sur de toi ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il avait compris que leur relation devait être la plus pure possible pour fonctionner. Pour cela, il devait accepter tous les cotés de son vampire. Il n'avait aucun a priori sur son coté bdsm, sachant qu'il était ignorant de ce domaine. Il acceptait de se laisser entrainer par Caïus, de lui faire découvrir. Il avait confiance en lui pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Le vampire sembla comprendre et l'entraina à sa suite.

La porte de la chambre noire se referma dans un bruit feutré.

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonna Caïus.

Matthew s'exécuta aussitôt. Nu comme un ver, il se laissa entrainer par le vampire. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne l'attacha pas au banc, mais à un lit. En un rien de temps, il se retrouva écarté en étoile, exposé à la vue du vampire. Les liens autours de ses membres étaient suffisamment confortables pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. Le jeune homme rougit en se sentant observé. Il se tortilla maladroitement, sans que cela n'ait une quelconque incidence sur son sort.

Le vampire se contenta de frôler son corps, sans jamais toucher le jeune homme. Il s'approcha de sa tête et fit glisser sur ses yeux un foulard de soie. La respiration de Matthew devint saccadée. Ainsi privé de vue, tous ses autres sens, et en particuliers l'ouïe et le toucher étaient démultipliés. Alors le jeu commença.

La peau de Matthew entièrement exposée à Caïus se vit subir mille et un assauts. Les mains, puis la bouche de vampire découvrirent chacune parcelle offerte à ses bons soins. Le jeune homme haletait. Entre caresses, pincements, il ne savait plus où donner la tête. Caïus faisait tout pour le surprendre et le faire succomber. Le jeune homme se laissa aller au plaisir, vite rappelé à l'ordre par son vampire. Caïus saisit la base de sa colonne de chair, l'empêchant de se libérer.

\- Pas encore, je ne te l'ai pas permis, commanda t-il.

Matthew haleta, gigotant sous les mains du vampire. Il sentait qu'il allait exploser, il n'en pouvait plus. Imperturbable, le vampire continua sa douce tortura, avant de le libérer de son bandeau. Puis il enleva les liens, laissant Matthew venir découvrir à son tour sa peau. Le jeune homme s'en donna à cœur joie. Tous deux étaient au bord du précipice, et il n'en fallut pas plus au vampire pour préparer son calice. Plus que prêt, Matthew accepta le vampire en lui avant de mouvoir ses hanches. Tous deux accordèrent leur rythme et ne tardèrent pas à succomber au plaisir.

En sueur, Matthew se laissa porter par son vampire, à moitié somnolant, il se fit laver par Caïus qui prit soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, entièrement en paix et satisfait.

Ooo

Les journées s'enchainèrent dans la citadelle volturis. Une routine s'installa et Matthew trouvait peu à peu sa place. Les vampires et les garous signèrent un traité de paix, mais ce ne fut pas l'événement le plus marquant. Loin de là. La citadelle volturis vit l'union de Luke et d'Emma se célébrer. Les deux se marièrent sous le regard protecteur de Matthew, mais aussi avec la bénédiction d'Aro et Marcus. Désormais, les deux allaient partir.

Matthew était attristé par le départ de sa sœur, mais elle ne pouvait rester. Luke était un alpha, il devait rejoindre sa meute. Les loups n'étaient pas fais pour vivre dans un château.

\- Prends soin de toi, lui demanda Emma.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il accompagna sa sœur jusqu'aux portes de la ville où ils se séparèrent. La jeune femme lui fit promettre de revenir de temps à autre le voir. Ils resteraient en contact.

La suite des événements fut tout aussi inattendue. Un soir, alors que Matthew était encore morose du départ de sa sœur, Caïus lui fit une demande qui le surprit.

\- Matthew, acceptes-tu devenir mon calice pour l'éternité ? Acceptes-tu de partager mon immortalité ?

Le jeune homme sursauta. Son vampire était trop solennel pour que cette demande soit prise à la légère. Il lui demandait de rester à ses cotés, dans un contrat éternel. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Le cœur de Matthew tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le vampire lui fasse une telle demande. Pour lui c'était la preuve irréfutable de son envie de lui, de son amour.

\- Bien sur, répondit Matthew ému.

Ils scellèrent leur lien par un baiser qui laissa le calice chamboulé. Sa vie était désormais ici, avec son vampire, pour l'éternité.

**FIN**

**Dernier chapitre un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu. J'achève cette fiction ici. Laissez un dernier commentaire, ça me ferait très plaisir. **

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**


End file.
